


Seven Deadly Sins

by jacejosujura



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Jace, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Step-siblings, Sub!Liliana, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacejosujura/pseuds/jacejosujura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this chapter is really, really long, but I hope you guys enjoy it. We’re making progress! Yay! There will (most likely) be an outtake of this chapter up on my personal blog (jacejosujura) and it’ll be about what Sorin and Avy did while this was going on. You can also follow me on IG and Twitter at jacejosujura. Big huge thank you to my beta (avacynguardianangel) and my other two creative team members, (ahem, Whitney, Wil) for listening to me drone on and on about how stuck I was on this chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	1. Prologue

(Liliana Vess)

“I’m Liliana Vess. And I’m sexually frustrated.”

The camera I was using to record this vlog falls in my Jace’s lap. I guess it wasn’t sturdy enough. He laughs and picks it up, sitting in on the tripod I had refused it earlier.He heaves a steadying breath of air and looks at me.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Dead sure. How else are we going to do it?”

“You were saying?”

“I was saying that my name is Liliana Vess, and that I’m sexually frustrated. Do you want to introduce yourself, Jace?”

“My name is Jace Beleren, and this is the story about how we got ourselves into this mess. A mess so sticky, so tangled, that we might not get out alive.”

“Let’s back up to six months ago. Six months ago, I was sixteen years old and living a pretty normal life with my dad and two brothers. My dad had recently retired from the Marine Corps and my brother, Josu, has recently finished up his homeschool high school. My other brother, Matias, is a little shitlord, but I’m sure it’s only because he’s thirteen. Or at least I’m hoping that’s what it is. Three months ago, on a Friday in March, my father went on a date. A date, no less that would change the course of my life.”

“Is it my turn to talk? Okay. Four months ago, I was seventeen years old. I was also living a pretty normal life. I’d just graduated from high school and was working at a local aquarium and studying at a local college to do Marine Biology. My older brother, Kallist, lives a couple states away with his girlfriend, Karametra, and I have two sisters, twin sisters. Emmara and Avacyn. The only problem is, now instead of being one of four, I’m considered one of seven. My mom didn’t pop out triplets. She got married.”

“Three months ago, my dad got married, too. To Kate Beleren. And this is the video we’re making to try to tell our parents the story of how we fell in love.”

“With each other.”

“Josu, this is fucking stupid, has he lost his goddamned mind?”

“I don’t wanna fucking talk about it, Lili. All I know is that we are moving two fucking hours away from Kaalia so dad can get laid on the regular and I’m pissed the fuck off about it.”

“And Drana. And Sorin. And Marcela.”

“And we’ve never met these people in our lives. Dad knows how mad we are. He could at least pretend like he gives a fuck that he’s moving us away from everything we love. They could at least contain their excitement.”

“Why the fuck is Matias so excited anyways?”

“Because we’re miserable and he fucking thrives on that.”

“The worst part about it all, Osu, is that Dad has point blank said that we need to work on building a family and that we can only go see the Markovs and Drana once a month, and they can come over here one weekend a month. I miss Kaalia. And Sorin. This is stupid!”

“I don’t know about it all, Lili. You know how we grew up and you know how badly things are going to change. Plus we’ll get split up so we can bond.”

“Fucking fuck, Sorin and Kaalia are our family.”

Dad gets back in the car and knows that Josu and I have been plotting. He can usually tell it on our faces.

“You two could at least look mildly happy.”

“Why lie, though, Dad?”

“Kaalia will be there on the weekends, Josu.”

“So will Kate.”

“You two are gaining four siblings, plus a mother, you two have never had that before.”

“Yes, and why start now? You’re the one that made me choose between staying with Kaalia, which you knew wasn’t feasible, or staying with Lili. Which is a total shitbag thing to do, Dad!”

“You do have another sibling, Josu.”

“Maybe if he didn’t act like such a fucking spoiled brat, I’d be able to stand him.”

“Watch it, or you won’t be Skyping.”

“Oh this is some fucking bullshit, and you know it.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that you have to start watching how much you curse, son?”

Josu just gives dad an incredulous look and puts his headphones back in his ears. I put my feet under Josu’s back and lay back, because Matias pitched a royal fit and got the front seat.

“Your fucking feet are freezing!”

“Sorry not sorry.”

* * *

 

I never wanted to live in New Orleans. I just wanted to go to school and go to ballet and be left the fuck alone. I feel this isn’t hard and my dad is a selfish bastard for taking me away from the only home I’ve had in years and moving me to some big city that he knows I hate. I look down at my phone.

I miss you guys already. Is it two weeks from now yet?

I wish, Lia. You guys doing anything fun today?

Just ballet. Sorin is going somewhere with Drana. *eyeroll*

I miss you, I may join Osu for a little while tonight. But right now, I get to meet my new siblings!

Replaced us so quickly, huh, Lili Belle?

STFU.

I look at Josu and roll my eyes. This is such bullshit.

“Nine Round tonight? I wanna punch something.”

“Gotcha. You should go to anger management. I just got a text from Kaalia, too. Let’s go pick rooms.”

Kate walks over and tries to hug Osu, but thinks better of it when she sees his face. They moved in last week, so they’re three rooms that Matias, Josu, and I get to choose from. Matias has already staked out one of the downstairs rooms. Josu and I both look at the other one and at the same exact time and call dibs. Dad looks from me to Josu and says that he’s the oldest.

“Of fucking course.” I stomp upstairs to the room that will be mine. It adjoins into a bathroom, so I walk over there and start putting things in the side that isn’t in use. I drop my make up bag and bend over to pick it up. Before I get there, a pair of sure, steady hands does.

“You dropped this.”

“I’m aware.”

“Hey, hostile. I’m Jace. What do you call yourself?”

“Queen bitch.”

“I can see it.”

“Don’t forget it. But you can call me Liliana if you want to.”

“Okay, Lili.”

“Liliana.”

“Lili. Gotcha.”

I roll my eyes and walk back to my room. I can feel his eyes on me as I walk back into the confined space. I walk to shut the door, but I don’t. I catch his eyes and a wicked smile, and in that moment, I was gone. I just didn’t know it yet.


	2. A Beautiful Thought

(Jace Beleren)

“Trust me, none of us wanted to be there, either, sweetheart. I entertained moving in with my dad but I’m sure as hell glad that I didn’t.”

“And why is that, papi?” Liliana nuzzles my neck. Gooseflesh erupts on my arms like it always does. I push my glasses back up my nose.

“Aren’t we supposed to be showing this to our parents?”

“They know we’re fucking, that we’re together, this is more about how we got there, anyways.”

“Right, well I guess I should tell them about the night we started noticing each other. That seems like a good place to start.”

* * *

 

It was the first weekend that Mom and the General let us have friends over. Approximately two weeks had passed between our first encounter in the bathroom. Her voice wouldn’t leave me head, but I figured it was nothing and I just went about my business. Of course I thought she was beautiful, the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, but I pushed it out of my head because of the situation we were in. However, I couldn’t help myself. My eyes began to wander because a certain Brazilian didn’t know how to keep the adjoining door shut. She was always in some sort of shorts and a tank top, sometimes ballet outfits.

She was tidying up her room because we were going to have a lot of people over tonight. My best friends, Tibalt and Lavinia, Josu’s best friend Sorin, and Josu’s girlfriend and Lili’s best friend, Kaalia, another one of Lili’s friends named Drana, who as it turns out was a girl that I had a one night stand with; which is another story for another day. The twin’s friends, Thalia and Trostani were coming over too. The house was packed. She walked into the bathroom and started pulling a brush through her hair.

“You’re beautiful, you know.”

“Thank you, but you don’t have to flatter me.”

“Just take the compliment, honestly.”

“Well, you have nice eyes.”

“Thanks.”

I went to brush my hand across her face but chickened out at the last second. However, on purpose or not, I don’t know, she bends to grab her flatiron, and that’s when I knew I could never look at this girl as my sister. There was no “not looking.” You couldn’t miss it. Her ass was complete perfection. When they said that Brazilian’s had the booty, they weren’t lying. Her underwear were black lace and every fiber of my body wanted to rip them off of her. Which wasn’t normal for me. Usually, I’m able to control my eyes, but in this moment, I couldn’t. The intense feeling of longing and need and then a one of possession wasn’t normal at all for me. It’s like a beast awoke in my chest, roaring to life at the sight in front of me.. The gears in my mind started to turn. She’s not your sister. Make damn sure she knows it.

She must have been able to feel my eyes on her. She couldn’t know what’s going on in my mind, at least not yet.

“Can I help you with something?” Her voice is sharp and biting.

“Nice panties, Lili.”

“My goddamned name is Liliana. And I thought you were my ‘brother.’” The last word is dripping with sarcasm.

“I think we both know that’s not how the dice are rolling right now, get real.”

“You’re a cocky bastard, you know that, right?”

“And I think you fucking like it. Your breath is uneven and your heart is probably pounding out of your chest. Your left hand is trembling. Am I turning you on? Or do you act like this around Josu too?”

“I don’t think that’s the how the dice are rolling right now, get real. And tell me, Beleren. Am I turning you on? Because I don’t recall that bulge being there a few minutes ago, or is that just normally how you react to a girl that’s hopelessly out of your league?”

“Oh, Lili. You may be hopelessly out of my league but I’ve seen your eyes wander just like mine. I can stretch out that tight little hole of yours until you’re screaming, and I’ll make sure you know damn well who daddy is.”

“A little forward, aren’t we, daddy. You wish I was that easy. If you want it, then you’re going to work for it.”

“You’ll be begging for it, I promise.”

“That’s cute. I don’t beg for anything. Should I go tell your mother you’re coming on to me?”

“Why do that, when you could just be coming?"

"You talk a big game for a man who has a Green Lantern poster pinned above his bed," she started.

"And you're quite good at pretending you don't want it, because that's the fourth time you've looked at my bulge."

My phone starts ringing, breaking the palpable tension in the room. She starts to flatiron her hair as I talk to Tibalt, he’s outside and I need to go let him in. Liliana’s phone dings, probably with a similar sentiment.

“Jace?”

“Yeah? I mean it. Your eyes are one thing but you won’t touch without earning it.”

“You pretend like you don’t want it, you and I both know it.”

“I want it. I’m just not supposed to, neither are you.”

* * *

 

Twenty five minutes later, I’m piled in the living room with my two best friends as Lili decends the stairs. TIbalt lets out a low whistle.

“Back the fuck up.”

She walks over to the door and opens it, letting in the redhead that I saw on Josu’s phone and her blonde brother.

“LILI BELLE! DID YOU MISS ME?”

The blonde laughs and picks Liliana up and spins her around a circle, kissing her on the cheek. She didn’t mention a boyfriend and she certainly didn’t act like she had one.

“Put me down, Sorin, you know how I hate that.”

Josu hear the commotion and heads downstairs, pulling the redhead close to his chest. It’s obvious they love each other and that they hate being apart. I wonder what made him move here with them when he could have stayed.

Liliana comes and sits on the couch next to me, brushing my leg with hers as she does. At first I thought it was innocent and a complete accident, but I saw the wicked look in her eye. She wants to play hardball with me. Fine. The twins and their friends dribble in. There are fourteen people crammed into one room when the parents come in, smile at the scene before them.

“It’s great you all are getting along. Let us know if you need anything!”

Liliana walks over to the piano and gives the blonde, Sorin, a pointed look. Josu and Kaalia look at each other as if they know what’s about to happen, and relax as if they are expecting some sort of show.

Liliana plays the piano well, I think. I'll compliment her on it later. Music, dance, all the things I'm not good at. She and Sorin sing together often. They're too comfortable not to. Sorin's voice is like liquid gold, it’s smooth and soothing.

"Now and then, I think of when we were together..."

He brushes his hand across her face and she smiles. I don’t think they’re together but I think they’ve perfected this act. Which makes me think, was she acting earlier? I don’t think so. Her hand trembling was the giveaway. She was fighting against it but it was winning. I was winning.

“I wouldn’t catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know…”

The song winds down and I follow Sorin’s eyes. There not on Lili where I would assume they would be, or on the piano where they should be. His eyes are on my sister. My sixteen year old sister. He’s got to be Josu’s age or older. What the hell is wrong with the guy? Avy and Emmara have always attracted attention of males but they’re usually crumbsnatchers like they are. He flashes this smile at her and Avacyn’s face goes from her usual pale cream to ruby red. I don’t trust him. He’s going to tell her something to get into her pants and then I’ll have to fucking murder him. After the song, Liliana heads upstairs after she and Sorin share a consiratorial look. Everyone is absorbed in their own thing as I head over to talk to the blonde, his features so sharp that you could cut a diamond on his jawline.

“So are you and Liliana together, Sorin?”

“No. Everyone thinks that,” he says with a laugh. “No, she’s my Lili Belle but we’re just friends and that’s all we’ll ever be. Why does it matter? Besides, we can’t keep it all in the family, if we were together, how awkward would that be for Osu and Kaalia? You seem interested, almost too interested.”

“I saw you looking at my sister.”

“She’s beautiful. I’d love to get to know her.”

“She’s sixteen. She just turned sixteen two weeks ago. How old are you exactly?”

“I’ll be twenty-one in a month. I’m older than Josu and Liliana. You could say they were like my younger siblings too, Beleren. And I’m not stupid. I saw you looking. I saw the way your eyes raked over her body when got up. Liliana is beautiful and damn good at it, too. But I will make you a promise, she’s not going to be a notch on your belt or you and I will have a problem.”

“The thought doesn’t disgust you, then?”

“Why would it? Liliana and I have had a lot of sex and we actually grew up together. But I will give you a piece of advice.”

“And what’s that, Sorin?”

“If you fuck her and then fuck her over, Josu has a brown belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and will make you wish you were dead- and I’ll make sure he doesn’t get caught. And you think that Kaalia is a sweetheart, I’m sure. Josu does that to her. But she’s a bitch, especially when it comes to her Vess babies. And Rafael, I don’t know if you know, isn’t the greatest person or the easiest to get along with. And he doesn’t like that Liliana is what she is -a Brazilian bombshell- and doesn’t like her having male attention. I can only imagine it would be worse for him to know that his daughter has attracted the attention of someone who is supposed to be his ‘son,’ you know. ”

“My spot for father is already been taken, plus I don’t see us seeing eye to eye on anything, and I think he favors Matias, honestly. But that’s just what I’ve gathered in the past two weeks.”

“You don’t know the half of it, pretty boy. But Jace?”

“Yeah?”

“I know that look. I’ve been on the receiving end of it. She likes you. But don’t fuck around with her. Excuse me. ”

He walks over to Avy, who is showing Thalia something on her phone. He smiles at her again and I have to turn my head, because as long he keeps in his pants, I can’t say anything. I guess his advice is solid. He does know her. And I believe what he says about Josu. I wouldn’t want to cross the man’s path the wrong way. He’s so angry all of the time. I wonder what could have possibly made him that way.

The night passes, Liliana playing and Sorin singing, Avy growing more and more smitten by the hour. Drana being her usual party all night self, but settling into a conversation with Thalia and Emmara before the end of the night. Josu and Kaalia weren’t a foot away from each other the whole night, absorbed in each other.

People start falling asleep one by one. At the end of the night, I decide to talk to her as we are ascending the stairs to our rooms.

“So what did you ask Sorin about me, Beleren?”

“What makes you so sure I did?”

“Because I’m not stupid.”

“You flatter yourself. I was telling him about keeping his eyes off of my sister,” she cuts me off.

“She’d be lucky to have him. It doesn’t get much better than him,” I cut her off as she did me.

“In what way?” She gives me a look and begins to speak, but I don’t let her. “I’m joking.. You four care about each other. But, I’m just looking out for her, she’s still just a kid.”

“I understand that. But he is genuinely good. A little mischievous, sure, but he is good.”

“Maybe something will culminate. Maybe it won’t.”

“I thought that a lot tonight, because I couldn’t keep my damned eyes off of you.” She claps one hand over her mouth, knowing that she’s said too much.

The monster that was born earlier rises and sniffs the air hopefully, a roar in his chest. Pride, almost arrogance, takes over my senses. I wasn’t wrong in thinking that she was aroused earlier.

“And did you see something you liked?”

“Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. But so did you, because those blue eyes were almost insatiable tonight. But I can’t say I minded being the fodder. I’ve never felt a gaze that powerful, a pull like that. But you and I both know this isn’t as easy as it could be. I’m not an easily kept secret, Jace, especially for someone like you. And I don’t know if I could keep you one for very long.”

She places a shaky hand on my chest, tracing my collarbones and down the line of my pectorals, causing a groan of longing to rise in my chest.

“You’re so infuriatingly attractive, and you’re such a tease. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“But you and I both know that, it doesn’t seem to be stopping very much.” I stop. She puts pressure on my neck and steps in closer, her alluring figure and her delicious scent no more than a breath away. One question. I speak again.

“Right now it’s a touch and a tease, but who’re either one of us to say that it won’t spiral, and I can’t say I wouldn’t let it.”

“We’ll see where it goes, but don’t expect it to be easy, and I’ll probably infuriate you, I tend to have that effect on people. Right now, it’s just a thought and that’s where it needs it stay, but a beautiful thought you are, sir. A beautiful thought you are.”


	3. Put Up Or Shut Up

Have a chapter of SDS! Enjoy! 

(Liliana Vess) 

I’m sitting in my room, procrastinating. Josu will be headed to Sorin and Kaalia’s for the weekend, but I’m staying here, because somehow I have to pass this calculus course this semester. If I don’t, I’m suspended from culinary school indefinitely; I’ll only be reinstated when I pass it. It’s the only course holding me back. I’ve been done with every other course for my diploma for over a year, it’s just this math class. This is also the third time I’ve taken this course. Dad fucking made me, of course. I’ve tried my damndest to convince him to let me take probability and statistics, anything for that last math credit. But no, he’s hell bent on me majoring in engineering like Josu or going to medical school, neither of which appeals to me in the least. Me being in culinary arts hasn’t went over all that well either, and this is Dad’s way of making me quit, I guess. 

I glance out my window and see Josu and Jace wrapping up a game of soccer. Since that day, we’ve been cordial to each other, and we always speak, but things have gotten even more tense. Every brush of a hand has me thinking about how it would feel as it braced my hips from behind. Now, he’s down there covered in grass and sweat, his black hair strewn everywhere. His chest is glistening, and it’s hot, instead of repulsive like it would have been with anyone else. I shake my head before my brain can go down this path again. There have been many times, many nights, when I wished I had let him take me that day in the bathroom. I can feel the pull begin in my lower regions and I groan audibly. The thought of him spreading me is more tantalizing that it should be, because I’m supposed to look at him the same way I do Josu, and that is not only impossible, it is laughable at this moment in time. The fact that I can’t have him makes him that much more tempting. I’ve never met a guy that I couldn’t have begging within a few minutes.. But that’s just it. There is something about him, maybe his almost annoying arrogance, maybe the way his eyes crinkle at the sides when he laughs. Maybe it’s because he’s untouchable. 

I can only imagine the look on my father’s face if we became anything more than what we are now. My already minimal amount of self-restraint has been working overdrive because of these feelings that consume me. Sometimes, I catch his eyes on me, taking me in. I wish I could figure out what’s going on in his head. The glances across the bathroom, the brushes across my knee or wrist at dinner. The way his eyes hungrily rake across my body every time he gets a moment with me to himself. Little gestures that could be seen as little more than being friendly under most circumstances, but are amped up because of the other day. Actions that are so much more than just what people can see. I try to turn my mind back to calculus, but it’s no use. I got back on the train of thought that I knew would be the death of me. I hear him coming up the stairs, a feeling curling low in my belly. How much longer would I be able to deny myself? I should probably shut the door so I can get my homework done, but I don’t have the control to do it right now. Absentmindedly, I turn the page of the math textbook, only to reveal a new formula and fifteen practice problems. Frustrated, I throw the calculus book across the room, and it slides across the bathroom floor. I grumble, already regretting the fit of rage. I walk in, and lo and behold, Jace is standing in there in his boxers. I start to grow red in the face and bend to pick the math book up, brushing my hair across his midsection. I feel him tense, drag in a sharp breath of air and exhale, a strong moan on his lips. 

“Something wrong?” 

“No, nothing at all.”

I can see him fighting arousal, literally willing himself not to get hard, and I choke back a laugh. Thinking of earlier when I felt the fire start to burn. 

“What’s funny?” 

“Nothing, I just needed my calculus book.” 

“Why’d you throw it?” 

“Just frustrated, I’ve taken it htree times and can’t seem to pass it, I just flat out don’t understand it,” I admit, slightly embarrassed. 

“If you’ll let me shower, I’ll come help you. I was that kid who did calculus for fun.” 

“Geeze- what a geek.” 

“Coming from the girl that has a shrine to the Gotham City Sirens in her room.” 

“How do you even know that?” 

“I pay attention. You leave the door open a lot. Like all the time.” 

“Do you mind or something?” 

“There’s a reason I don’t close mine either.” 

“And why is that, Jace? Do you like what you see or something?” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t exactly seen it all,” his eyes flick over my body in a way that I didn’t know could make me fight my own arousal. 

“Maybe you will. You never know.” 

“Ugh, why exactly do you do this to me, woman?” 

“What?” I say, infusing as much innocence as I can into my voice.

“Get out so I can shower, and I’ll help you with your homework.” 

“Awh, am I not invited to join in on the fun? Well, try not to think about me too much.” I place a hand on his abdominals and then turn to walk away, purposely letting the calculus book slip out of my hands. Jace releases throaty groan. 

“Can you not, Lili?”

“My name is Liliana, and stop pretending you don’t want it, that you won’t be thinking about it when you go to get that down,” I say, sparing him a glance. “Don’t give yourself carpal tunnel!” 

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?” 

I leave him to it, hearing the water start, thinking about him being soapy and very naked does nothing to calm the fire in me. I work my way through the first part of the problems there on the page, to no avail. Frustrated already, I pull up my usual website for time wasting, and watch the minutes tick by. Hopefully, I can go a few days without getting into a fight with one of the social justice idiots on this website, because the dumb is strong within them. About twenty minutes have passed when Jace walks into my room, clothed in a pair of loose basketball shorts and a tank top when Josu pokes his head into my room. 

“I’m leaving, let me know if you need anything and I’ll text you when I get there, okay?” 

“Tell Lia and Sorin that I love them. Be careful. Love you, Su.” 

“Love you too, Lili. Ty is headed to Mom’s for the next two weeks, so you don’t have to worry about him tonight. Bye, Jace.” 

It’s not two minutes before Dad and Kate poke their heads in to tell us that they’re going to eat and ask if we want anything. 

“No, I’ll make sure we don’t starve because Jace is going to help me pass calculus this time.” 

“Good,” Dad grunts. Kate smiles at us and I smile sweetly back at the pair of them, and they close the door. 

“Asshole, goddamn.” 

“What’s up?” 

“I’m still mad at him for having to move, and him making me take this fucking class again, though, right now, they both seem to have their advantages.” 

“You say I’m foward, but here you are- I’m an advantage. I barely know you.” 

“Would you like to?” 

“Of course,” I cut him off. 

“I’m not hard to talk to, I don’t think.” 

“You really are.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“You command attention when you speak. You’re graceful and regal and my eyes can’t help but wander, you’re so intriguing. I don’t know, something about you is so damn tempting. I want you. It’s like this insatiable appetite has taken over my brain and all of my senses, because I’ve been thinking of nothing but exploring your body since that day two weeks ago.” 

“Ugh!” 

“What?” 

“How exactly am I supposed to concentrate when you’re saying those things, Jace?” 

He shrugs like it wasn’t a big deal. He needs to know that it is. 

“You’re so shy but so sure of yourself. Why?” 

“I’ve learned not to speak unless I have something really importatnt to say. Most of the time, I was overrun by Kal or the girls so I kinda learned to shut up. Thinking about what I say makes me more confident in my words, I guess.” 

“I understand. Being the middle child and the only girl of an old-fashioned, Catholic father makes you choose words carefully, too. But I like listening to you talk. Maybe it is because you’re thoughtful. You’re interesting.” 

“If that’s what you think, then I’m not going to disabuse that thought. Let me show you how to do this.” 

A couple of hours and thirty math problems later, Jace gets up and stretches out his back muscles. 

“Hungry?” I ask. 

“Yeah, want to go get something?” 

“Nah, I was gonna make us something. I’m picky and I don’t like to eat out very often.” 

“Okay. What do you want, then?” 

“We can head over to Whole Foods and grab some stuff, just tell me what you want.” 

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I want.” 

The static in the room changes. I can feel it. Jace can feel it. It’s time to act or let it go. 

“And what would that be, sir?” I put my hand on his arm and slowly drag my fingers from his wrist to his shoulders, he groans, but tries to shake it off. The fire that was making a home in my belly earlier starts to spread throughout my body like a venom, like a poison. 

His breath is staccato on his lips, I put my hand underneath his shirt, his heart rapidfire beating against my palm. He puts his hand against the small of my back, sparks flying between the pair of us. Before either of us can speak or even think, his lips are on mine, his mouth overtaking every other feeling. He’s not gentle when he crushes my hips to his, his very apparent arousal grinding against my lower half. One of his hands braids itself into my hair and the other slips from the small of my back to lower and when his hand lands hard on my backside, it causes me to squeak, which just spurs him on. 

My hands fall from his chest to the drawstring of the basketball shorts. Nothing more than a glance and a nod separates us what we’ve both wanted for the past month. I reach down and begin to slowly stroke him through his pants, his manhood easily filling my hands. He elicits a feral growl, easily the loudest sound in the room all night. I poke out my bottom lip, the request lingering there. 

“Take my throat?” 

“Liliana, are you sure?” 

“Jace, it’s time to put up or shut up. Right now, yes or no?” 

“Yes.” 

I don’t give him a chance to say anything else. I push him onto my bed, not wasting another minute. 

“You said you’d make sure I knew, so why don’t you?” 

In a split second, the basketball shorts hit the ground with a soft thud as he frees himself from this final restraint. 

My first thought is that Sorin wasn’t even this big. I breathe a quiet moan before I wrap my hand around his thick and throbbing manhood, stroking it slowly and steadily. I’m going to make sure the man remembers tonight for many nights to come. I want this to be what he fantasizes about when he’s alone. I slowly start to drag my tongue from the base to the tip as my other hand massages him. He lets out a low moan as I wrap my mouth around the most sensitive part of him, allowing my tongue to make circles. The whispers of my name are like a beautiful prayer. I take more of him in greedily as we make eye contact. As he begins slowly thrust more of him into my mouth, my hands begin to find a steady rhythm on him. I place one of his hands on the back of my head, beseeching him for harder and faster and more. He seems to pick up on this, because as I’m stroking, he starts to thrust. It’s no longer me working him, it’s him literally taking my throat for his own. When I try to meet his thrust, I choke. The sound seems to do something for him, strangely. I want to know what he tastes of. His eyes are closed as he continues his barrage of thrusts on my throat, He looks down at me, asking. I moan and then nod, and it’s only a second before he twitches and then goes still, and then only a breath as his sweet release hits the back of my throat. 

I get off my knees and look him in the eyes, lust still evident in them. 

“Goddamn.. Never in my life..” 

“That’s what I specialize in. But you only left me all hot and bothered.” 

He pulls me to him in a swift motion, feeling the soaked cloth of the yoga pants I have on. 

“Well, we’ll just have to see what I can do about that little mess I made.” 

He pushes my upper half onto the bed, yanking the pants to the floor. Of all the days I had to have on Harley Quinn underwear. He laughs before pulling those off as well. He runs a hand over my rear and takes it all in. His fingers brush my quivering core, but he’s not giving in that easily. 

“My, my. What a mess.” 

He doesn’t speak again, just pushes a finger inside of me. I gasp and I arch, he stifles a small laugh. 

“If I can do that with a finger, I’ll leave you to imagine what else I can do. But let’s see what this does.” He brushes his thumb against the needy, throbbing bundle of nerves and I nearly come undone right then and there. However, I hold back the orgasm and I think he senses it. 

“Not ready to stop just yet?” 

His thumb begins to make steady circles as his finger finds a rhythm. I grasp at the blanket futilely, knowing I can’t fight it off much longer. He must know this too, because he pushes a second finger inside of me, and I was done. 

“Jace!” I squeak. 

He removes his fingers and I gasp at the sudden emptiness. He presses his forehead to mine for just a second and pecks a slight kiss on my lips. His shorts return to his waist and I’m sure I should do the same, as I bend to do so, I hear Jace’s voice ring out. 

“Damn girl, you got a bright future behind you.” 

“Shut up and let me feed you, that’s my future. I’ll show you my real talents.” 

“I can’t wait to see.”


	4. Deal?

(Jace Beleren)

It's been seven days too long. I wish there was a way to bring up what happened, but we resumed our lives like it didn't. The only semblance of acknowledgement that she has given was her slight brush of my inner thigh at dinner yesterday. Her hand was up far too high for it to be considered and accident. I doubt much else will go on or that I'll even get to talk to her today, as Kaalia and Sorin are coming over. I'm pretty sure that she and Sorin will carry on flirting for old times' sake, and the thought is not a comforting one.

I don't know if I have any legitimate feelings for Liliana, other than the obvious lust that has consumed me for the past month. I do know that I would like to get to know her better. I can't allow myself to start thinking about that night, lest I end up in the shower with a stubborn hard-on like I have the past three nights. My body wants her, my brain won't let her go. I heave a sigh just as there is a sharp knock at the door that adjoins our two rooms. It's already open, and I turn to see the very sex goddess that I was just thinking about. She's clothed in a tight Brazil soccer jersey and a pair of blue shorts that accent her hips and backside, as if it needed any help. There is a slight smile on her lips and a pale blush on her dark skin. She runs her finger across her lips, thinking about what she's going to say. I break the silence.

"Need help with calculus?"

"Always. But that's not what I was asking for," she smiles, her eyes lighting up.

"And what, Lili, do I owe the pleasure of your company to today, since it isn't calculus?"

She steps across the threshold into my room, placing her petite hands on my chest. I can't help but think about what happened last time she touched me this way. More color rises to her cheeks and I know that she's thinking about it as well. Her voice startles me out of my fantasy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me with lunch. We haven't really talked since the other night; I didn't know if you were upset with me or something."

"Quite the opposite, really, besides, you've been with Josu. What was I supposed to say, exactly? Sup, Josu, Hey, Lili. Thanks for the blowjob. Head game hella strong," I say, an exasperated laugh on my lips.

"Thanks, I think. I understand what you mean. I don't know what to say."

"So what exactly am I helping you do?"

"I assume that you and your Polish siblings don't want Brazilian food?"

"My sisters and I aren't picky. It's really down to you, what you want to make. Or what your dad wants you to make , anyways."

She sighs and shakes her head before speaking.

"It irritates him to see me cook, even though he knows it's what I want to do with my life. He doesn't like it."

"Why not? It's obvious that it makes you happy, plus it seems like you've already decided, anyways."

"Eh. That doesn't matter, really. The only two options I have ever had in his eyes are engineering like Osu or medicine. Given my shitty math scores, neither one of these careers ever held the slightest interest to me, they were never even in the cards. So I read. I learned to cook, I taught myself. I learned about history. I learned what came from where and why. His attitude is frustrating, but not altogether unexpected. I also know better than to try and change it."

I put my hand to my chin and study the girl in front of me. I clear my throat before I address her again.

"He really should accept your choice and move on." He reaction is odd. She chuckles slightly, rolling her eyes.

"That's the thing, Jace. Su and I have never had much choice. All of our decisions were made for us. From the time that we were babies up until now. That's part of the reason that we both stay so bitter with Ty. He's been given more choices in thirteen years than both of us combined in nearly two decades. It's not his fault, but gods, he's such a brat. He's spoiled and he needs to be taught some respect, honestly."

"My relationship with my dad is great. The only reason I stayed with Mom is because I didn't want to be separated from Avacyn. Emmara too, but Avy is my best friend."

"I know the feeling. I love Ty. I do. But Osu and I have always been inseparable. There's only a year and a half between us. He's going to propose to Lia soon and I don't know what I'm going to do when he leaves me alone with the general." She lets out a huffy breath of air, obviously unhappy.

"Let's see if we can't make that pretty smile come back." I tip her head up slightly. Feelings or not, she deserves to be happy. Her smile suits her so much better than that look of disgust she gets when she talks about her father. I smooth her black locks and smile at her. Blush on her cheeks, she speaks to me.

"So. Pierogi okay with you?"

"Now you're speaking my language."

"I speak Portuguese, not Polanski, Jace."

Thirty minutes later, I find myself rolling out dough for the Polish potstickers. Liliana is running a knife through cabbage faster than I've seen anyone chop anything before. I catch her stealing glances at me, and I'm glad, because I can't keep my eyes off of her.

"I don't think Osu is going to care for these too much. We don't eat a whole lot of cabbage in Brazil."

"If you don't like pierogis, you're wrong, hate to break it you."

"You can tell him that, if you so desire."

She moves with the regality and gracefulness that I mentioned. I find myself thinking about her light green eyes as they looked up at me. In all honesty, I don't know why she got on her knees, because that position doesn't seem like her jive. Never before has a girl let herself be that vulnerable in front of me. Sure, the other girls I dated may have given head, but none of them have done for me what she did in a few short movements. Something about seeing her so vulnerable was causing lust to pool in my lower body. Her voice startles me from my indecent thoughts, shaking me awake.

"Something wrong, Jace?"

"No, I was just thinking about the other day."

"I can't exactly stop thinking about it either, I think I've used a half a bottle of throat spray in a week," she says, almost longingly.

"I'm.." she cuts me off.

"Don't apologize, Jace. I was one of the most freeing experiences I've ever had, just letting myself feel. Not having to think. Knowing that I have nothing to fear, not having to think, it was amazing. I didn't have to worry, I turned it over to you. I've never been able to do that before, and I don't know why I did then, but I'm glad I did. I wasn't worried. I turned it over to you."

"Well, I could say the same, or maybe even the opposite, hell, I don't know. Because seeing you like that, completely blissed out, knowing it was at my machinations was quite the power trip. And it was amazing."

"Jace Beleren, did we just reach a deal?"

She puts the pierogi in the oven, a pensive look on her face. I ponder on what she is saying for a moment before I speak.

"Liliana, you know we can't exactly be open about this."

"Does it matter, much? As much as we fight this, the tension isn't going anywhere."

"I guess we did reach a deal, then."

She picks up a handful of flour and throws it directly into my face. Spluttering, I pick up the last of the dough and lob it at her, and it sticks to her cheek. She wets her floured hands and spreads the goopy, gritty mess all over my face and torso just as I grab the sprayer and aim it directly at her chest. She reaches over and pops the button on my jeans- one handed. How in the hell did she do that? I can't even do that? She smiles at my flabbergasted expression, taking the momentary lapse of my guard to run her lips across my shoulder. Just as she does so, I hear someone descending the stairs. Mom and Rafael turn into the kitchen, an obvious look of horror on the General's face. I think it's hilarious, but it's obvious that Liliana smells trouble.

"What on earth, Liliana Raelynn?"

"We were playing around, Dad.." She drops her head, obviously intimidated by him.

"I started it and she retaliated, Rafael. You and Mom have both said that you want us to try and be friends. I'm going to clean it up." Something about this man just really irks me, I don't know what it is. He makes me angry. Just the way he looks at her makes me angry.

"We're going to clean it up, Dad. Don't worry."

"This is ridiculous, Liliana." Rafael barks, no kindness to his tone. I don't think I've ever heard my dad use that tone with me. Ever.

"She wasn't doing anything, take a chill pill, General."

"Jace, be respectful." Mom chides. Who is she to tell me about respect? She's the reason they got divorced in the first place.

"It's a two way street, Mom. He's not my father. We're going to clean it up. Carry on."

I roll my eyes and grab the broom as they make their way into the sitting room. She slips me a small smile as we begin to pick up and sweep up our mess. She bites down on her lip and closes her eyes as I rub my hand across the small of her back. As I plant a soft kiss on her neck, her smell sends me into a spiral of lust that I knew was lying dormant inside of me.

"I'm going to bury my face between your thighs, I need to know how you taste.." I whisper in her ear, gooseflesh rising on her neck and arms. "I'll be upstairs in five minutes. Lock your door, I'll come in through the bathroom."

"Are we?" Her voice shakes slightly.

"You don't sound ready at all, We'll talk about how we're going to do this."

She ascends the steps just as I finish sweeping up the kitchen. I spare Mom and Rafael a sideways glance before I climb them myself. She hears me and is leaning against the adjoining door, clad in a black camisole and black lace underwear. Literally all I can think of in this moment is tearing lace and burying myself inside of her. I have felt her, of course, but I need to feel her warmth close in around me, not my fingers.

"Goddamn, you're so beautiful."

"You use some really odd adjectives, Jace."

"I find it hard to believe no one has ever called you beautiful before."

I wrap my arms around her petite waistline and begin to nuzzle, kiss, and nibble the sensitive skin of her neck. As my manhood springs to life in my jeans, she wastes no time in grinding her backside against it, causing torturous friction below my waist.

"We really can't today, Jace."

"I'm not pushing you to do anything you don't want to do, Liliana. You don't owe me sex. I want you to want it."

"Trust me, Jace. It's not that, honestly. If I had it my way, I'd be riding your cock right now. But I can't."

"Oh trust me, sweetcheeks. You can. I pull her to me again and allow my hands to wonder freely across her torso, ribcage and hips. She moans softly and leans back.

"We really can't today."

"Why?"

"Because today isn't a safe day."

Comprehension dawns on me. She's catholic. She has to protect herself this way, she has to know her body. Natural Family Planning. I remember my biology teacher mentioning to me, as he was catholic himself. I nod. There is no way she could be on birth control, she only turned seventeen a few weeks ago.

"I forgot that birth control is against your religion."

"No. It's against my dad's religion. I have a latex allergy. Plus I haven't been sexually active in three months other than what we did the other day. Are we doing this, Jace? Because there are precautions I need to take if you want to be friends."

"Is that what we're calling it, then?"

She does that odd giggly, snorting noise she makes. She half smiles at me.

"Yeah. I'm not good at relationships anyways."

Why do I want to prove her wrong? Right now, I just let it slide. I don't know her well enough to even go down that road.

"I can't believe you stood up to my dad, Jace. No one has ever had the balls to do that for me, besides Su, but he doesn't exactly count. Thank you."

"Hey, you're welcome. You didn't do anything and he was being a jerk. Plus, I think they'll be glad that we're getting closer." A devilish grin appears on her face. Before I can kiss her, she speaks again.

"I don't want to be the top, Jace."

"Are you asking me to be the Dominant?"

"Kind of. I guess. I just don't want to have to think. I want to be able to escape for a while, and if you're willing to give that to me, then I will be forever grateful."

"I can try. We'll have to do it together, honestly. We need to research it. I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did." My voice is low and husky.

"But right now, Jace, I want to hear you moan."

"Then you know what to do."

Thirty minutes and a shower later, I poke my head into Liliana's room, but she's not in there. I walk downstairs and my phone dings.

We're outside. I got your number from Avy. Come sit with us. Btw, if you wanna join us in the rabbit hole..

Rabbit hole?

Haha, you'll figure it out soon enough. You should be proud of yourself.

And why is that?

Because my legs are still shaking. Your mouth was perfect.

Remember who gave that to you, pretty girl.

Don't act like you won't be thinking about my mouth tonight.

I walk out to the porch where Sorin, Kaalia, Lili, Josu and a person that I've never seen before are sitting. Liliana turns to this person, a guy with black hair and blue eyes and very, very pale skin. He reaches out to her and she gives him a look of disgust. The smell of marijuana is thick in the air. Josu is taking a hit off a glass bowl. It's slightly more accepted in Hispanic culture, but illegal activities give me the creeps. The only one who doesn't look slightly dazed is Sorin. I cough. Pot has never been my thing, but whatever floats her boat.

"Move, Ashiok. I want to sit beside Jace."

"No. I'm sitting here. I don't really care what you want."

"You never have, asshole. I don't know why you're here, I don't want you here, Su and Lia don't want you here, and remember the last time you popped off at the mouth to Sorin and Osu?. Now move so I can sit beside Jace."

"Lili, if you wanna sit beside Su you can." Kaalia makes to get up but I motion for her to stay seated, a plan hatching in my brain.

Lili turns to look at me and I motion for her to get up. Slightly confused, she does so. I sit down and she has an affronted expression present on her face, thinking that I swiped her seat.

"Come to papa, pretty girl," I say, patting my lap.

Her expression changes in a millisecond, from confused to happy. She sits on my lap and I lightly bounce my knee. Ashiok gives me a look that plainly says 'go to hell,' but it doesn't matter. It's obvious he makes Liliana uncomfortable, and judging by the look on Josu's face, he doesn't like him much either. I stare right back at Ashiok, daring him to say anything. Josu give me an appraising look, as if trying to judge what is going on in my head, but he doesn't say anything.

"Jace, I was telling everyone that Avacyn and I have been texting a lot," Sorin says evenly, changing the subject before Josu says anything.. He looks into my eyes for any signs of anger, but there are none. I'm too chill right now, still coming down from the high that Liliana secured with her lips and tongue. He continues.

"I really have feelings for her. She's funny and she's smart, she's beautiful. I want to ask her on a date, but I'm just worried about the age difference being a huge problem. Jace, do you think it's a bad idea?"

"Sorin, I don't really know you, honestly. But Liliana has told me nothing but good about you, so I'm willing to give you a chance. I'd like to get to know you. Avacyn is my best friend and I just want her to be happy, loved. If you're willing to love her heart and not her pussy, then you have my blessing. Though I'd talk to my dad first. He's not a hard ass or anything, but it would just be the respectful thing to do."

"Can you give me his number? Because I want to ask her out on a date."

I write down the number and pass it to Sorin, a smile on his lips. I'm going to have to talk to Avy and see how this happened in the first place. She hadn't mentioned it, which wasn't like her. She usually tells me everything.

"Sorin, you never have feelings for anyone outside of you pants," Kaalia taunts.

"Yeah, well, she's different, Lia. You can't even say anything, I walked in on you and Josu fucking on the dryer, yesterday" Sorin starts up.

"Shoulda fucking knocked, asshole. Besides, we've been together almost five years."

"Still no ring," Sorin points out, Kaalia giving him the finger.

"Sorin, you act like we're not used to them fucking on any flat surface they can find, fucking rabbits."

"Shut up, Liliana," Kaalia laughs. "You need some good dick, it's not like you've ever had any."

Sorin looks affronted at this statement, and the other kid just rolls his eyes. I don't think anyone like him could ever get with a bombshell like Lili, and he's mad jealous. I squeeze her hip, and ever so lightly, she rolls her pelvis back into me, sending heat into my lower belly. I need to take her and soon. Josu gives an odd look but then shrugs as if he thought he was imagining something.

Avy and Emmara walk out and Sorin immediately gets up and pulls out his chair for Avacyn. Liliana smiles at her, Avacyn looking up at him with her big, blue eyes. She's gone. I already know it. Maybe moving here will be worth it to all of us. Maybe. I think about the beautiful girl sitting on my lap, and the things she asked of me. I can't wait to get started, so I don't.


	5. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is really, really long, but I hope you guys enjoy it. We’re making progress! Yay! There will (most likely) be an outtake of this chapter up on my personal blog (jacejosujura) and it’ll be about what Sorin and Avy did while this was going on. You can also follow me on IG and Twitter at jacejosujura. Big huge thank you to my beta (avacynguardianangel) and my other two creative team members, (ahem, Whitney, Wil) for listening to me drone on and on about how stuck I was on this chapter. Enjoy!

(Liliana Vess)

Smoldering. Burning. Aching. It's eight thirty on Sunday morning, which means I should be up and getting ready for Mass. I literally can't think of anything other than the man who is probably asleep beside me. I decide that showering is probably my best bet. Half asleep, I stumble into the bathroom.

"Good morning," I nearly jump out of my skin. His voice is silky and still thick with sleep, just like mine.

"Good morning, Jace. Why are you up so early?"

"Same reason you are."

"I don't recall you saying you were Catholic, Jace."

"I'm not.  _I_ am agnostic. My mother told me I had to go to mass."

"I have no idea what that's like," I say sarcastically. I know exactly what that's like. Josu and I have both tried multiple times to get out of mass, stop going to church, generally turn our backs on religion. Josu and I have both decided that the hypocrisy of both the Catholic Church and religious people in general is not what we wish to be associated with.

"We grew up rather differently, didn't we, Liliana?"

"I guess. Josu and I, we just, Dad.. He's never been a very nice man. He's honestly changed a little bit since he and my mom divorced, but Josu and I, we've never been exactly spoiled or even really noticed, it doesn't matter, why do you even care?"

"Because you're my friend, even if you don't want to be anything else," he says, a look of bewilderment distorting is handsome features. Scared that I've upset him, I ask a question of my own.

"Why are you leaving it up to me?"

"Have you never been given a single choice in your life? Even with Sorin?"

"I, oh, not really. Not really, Jace. And Sorin and I… It just kind of happened. We were never in a relationship, we were just bored. I have never had feelings for Sorin, ever. He's just my friend."

"I'm giving you one right now." He clears his throat, his eyes meeting mine. His voice changes from gruff and sleepy to that silky, sexy sound from the other night. "I'm asking you if you still want to do this, Liliana. You don't have to."

"Isn't this where you insert 'you don't really have to, but if you want to continue any semblance of a relationship, you have to'?"

"What? No! I want you to want it, not feel like you have to. You don't owe me anything. Somebody really fucked you up, didn't they?"

I give him a stonefaced look and purse my lips. He doesn't need to know every little thing about me, about why relationships aren't in the cards for me, what happened with Ashiok. His cocky ass really doesn't need to know that he gave me the push to finally, for the first time in the two years since we broke up, to stand up to him. It's not like he'd care, anyways. Men never do.

"No, I have no idea what you're even talking about. I don't know anything about relationships, I've only ever had one- and it wasn't at all what I expected. And I'm not 'fucked up' or whatever you said."

He cocks and eyebrow at me and I just nod my head, effectively ending the conversation. I wink at him and give him a halfhearted smile. He places his hand on my hip, sending electricity all the way up my spine, I exhale, desperately trying to not to show the arousal that's been steadily growing since this morning. My breath is shaky when I do breathe in. I bite my lip and reach for my hairbrush, pulling it through my thick black tresses. I grind my hips against his, and it's his turn to fight the arousal.

"You know, Jace, it's a crying shame I didn't come in a few minutes earlier," I say, a slight laugh on my lips.

"And why is that, Liliana?"

"Oh, am I not your Lili anymore," I say, giving him my best attempt at puppy dog eyes. He breathes in a sharp breath, as I decide to close my eyes and chew on my bottom lip.

"I guess that depends," he says, almost frustrated with me. Good.

"On what exactly, handsome?"

My hands slips underneath his tank top, my dark, Brazilian skin contrasting beautifully with the cream, Eastern-European tone of his abs. His breath quickens again, the sound is delicious. He pulls my hips to his, causing my fingernails to dig into the tender skin on his chest.

"Your answer."

"I need to shower, it'd be nice to have a little help…"

"Liliana. An answer. A straight answer. Because I can't take any more of your relentless teasing! Don't think I don't know that we both leave the door open on purpose. Because as much as I want to see you do those ballet stretches, you want to show me. You want me to see you because you know that you're hot, and that every little thing you do drives me fucking insane. Because don't think I don't feel you brush against my hand every night at dinner, that I don't see the way you look at me across the hall. You're the picture of lust. But there's something underneath there, Liliana. So give me an answer. Are we doing this or not?"

"Maybe I was waiting on you, Jace? Because what did I ask of you the other day? To make it to where I don't have to feel or think for a few moments. Because yes, I am the picture of lust. I can rock your world in exchange for that. Not having to think. So if you agree to do this on my terms, then your answer is yes. And didn't you yourself say that seeing me blissed out was a power trip, and don't kid yourself, Jace, you need that power trip. Your pride needs me, and your pride rules you. So why don't we give this a shot?"

"I've never had a girl read me like that- so I owe you that much. I'll be what you want, no, need me to be. But right now, we're going to be late if we don't get dressed for Mass. And I know you don't want to hear it, and neither do I, so it's probably best that we don't get in the shower together. But," he pulls me into him, his rock-hard manhood causing friction where I wanted it most. "I'm taking you today. Your body will be mine."

"Well, since only Su and Kaalia will be here later today, because Sorin is going to be gone with Avy and Ty is going to be with Dad and Kate, and isn't your sister going to hang out with someone? She mentioned that she was going to the spray park with a friend."

"Do you plan on telling Josu?" He looks like he already knows the answer to the question.

"Probably," I say flatly, "He and Kaalia will figure it out soon enough anyways, I suck at hiding things from them, since.. nevermind. I'll see you in a few minutes."

He gives me a puzzled look but walks out of the bathroom, leaving me alone with the looming prospect of him inside me, which does nothing to calm the searing heat, but that's exactly what he wanted.

And I did too.

* * *

When we make it to the church, I tell Dad and Kate that I'm going to head up to the balcony, which I do pretty much every week. I catch Su's eye and we make an unspoken agreement in that second. Osu  _knows_ something is up. I need to go to him before he gets to me, because I really don't feel like being grilled.

"You and Lia coming, Su?"

"No, we're going to stay with Sorin this week. Jace will go with you so you don't have to be alone, I'm sure."

Josu cuts his eyes over in Jace's direction, nodding to him. That's his way of telling him he knows something is up. I didn't know if Jace would catch it, but he did, because he's clever. Jace nods nonchalantly to Su and says "Sure. Why not?"

I look into the General's eyes for any sign of anger, questioning, but there is none. Jace vacates his seat beside Avacyn and walks toward me, letting me in front of him. When we make it there, we head to the back, where everyone in this room knows not to sit, because that is  _my seat._ Jace sits down next to me with a question on his lips.

"Have you already told Josu, Liliana?"

"No, I haven't. I don't think I act oddly around you, He just knows me better than anyone; you saying 'come to papa' last week didn't exactly help either. Has he said anything to you?"

"No, not yet."

"I'm sure he will once he gets a better feel of what exactly we are doing. I am dead sure of that."

"What are we doing, Liliana?"

"I honestly don't know, Jace, I figured that we would figure that out this afternoon," I say, quietly, lest any of these fools hear us and go tell my father. The sermon is about to start, Jace and I have talked through all the formalities. Thankfully, therewas no singing today, the relentless Latin singing is something that I have  _hated_ since the dawn of time, not to mention the choir director can't carry a tune in a bucket. At our old church, up until I was fifteen, my father made me sing in the choir, but I put a stop to that by replacing the sheet music with something more upbeat and less like a funeral dirge, and both the choir director and Father James noticed, thereby securing my spot in the congregation, and out of the choir.

I relax slightly in my seat, my hand brushing Jace's on the chair. He laces our fingers together and my first reaction is to freeze and yank it away from him. He gives me this incredulous look, like he's completely flabbergasted about what I just did. I take a calming breath and lace my fingers back through his. It's just holding hands. People in this church hold hands all of the time. Besides, Jace's hands are warm and mine are freezing.

He produces a sheet of paper and a pen out of his back pocket, as if he knew he was going to be bored to death by this sermon. He writes on it and places it on my knee.

_What is your deal?_

Quickly, I organize my thoughts and decide that playing dumb is the best option I have right now, and it will buy me a few more minutes to explain, or you know make something up. Why does he even want to know why I yanked my hand away from him? Sorin and I have held hands exactly  _once._ And I can't say it was the pure, innocent hand holding that Jace is offering me now. And Ashiok, we can say that I tried but it wasn't received very well. It was more often the top of my arm or wrist that he liked to hold. But of course, I can't tell Jace that. I refuse to be viewed as a weak girl with baggage, I don't want his pity. I'm not interested in it.

_I don't know what you're talking about. Deal about what?_

He rolls his eyes, hastily scratching something on the paper.

_You're not stupid, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You can look me directly in the eye and suck me off, but I hold your hand and you act like I've killed your brother or some shit. What's wrong?_

_I just, I'm not used to that at all._

_Well, get used to it. If we're doing this, especially the way you say you want to, you have to trust me._

He shoves the paper back in my general direction, and I read it, but before I can write anything else, he takes it back.

_I'm not going to abuse your trust. It's obvious someone has. You don't have to tell me, but if you want me to do this, Liliana, you have to trust me. Is that going to be some herculean task for you? Because I think the only people you trust are Josu and Kaalia, not even Sorin. But you just hand your trust over to me? It doesn't exactly make all that much sense._

My eyes pour over the words in front of me. He's right, it doesn't make any sense at all, I feel like I'm spiraling out of control, but I don't want to stop. It's a strange feeling, because everything in my life is so structured. I know what I'm going to do and I'm sure of myself, but here I am, handing control over to someone because I don't want to think. Because I can't help but trust him. He seems so genuinely  _good._ Thinking back on that first day in the bathroom, the day I was so hell bent on being independent from anyone because of what happened with Ashiok, because I felt myself starting to feel something for Sorin when I knew he wasn't interested. I wasn't going to get in this mess, and here I am, throwing myself at another guy. But I can't stop, because I have never been so intrigued by anyone. Ever.

_It really doesn't, Jace. I don't know; I know it doesn't make sense. But something about you makes me very sure that this is what we are supposed to be doing. Does it not feel right to you?_

_I'm scared to hurt you. Physically, emotionally, whatever, Liliana. I don't want to break you._

_I'm not easily broken._

_I can see that. But I can also see that someone has hurt you, very badly. Otherwise you wouldn't glue yourself to Josu and Kaalia like you do. What on earth happened? Did your father fuck you up this badly? Should I be scared for my sisters? My mom?_

_I'm not broken, Jace. My father has had a hand in my mentality and why my brother and I are so close, but no, you don't have to fear for your sisters. I think he cares for Su and I in his own twisted way, and that's why he's easier on Ty, because he sees the wrath that Josu is filled with, his anger, his bitterness. He sees my inability to trust people, he sees my struggle to find ways to make friends. That's why Matias had choices. And it wasn't only my father. Partially, I am at fault, I let myself become this way. But Jace, I'm not broken, I won't let myself break._

_Not anymore. You are not broken anymore. You won't let yourself break anymore._

Why am I even telling him this? It doesn't matter, honestly. What makes him so much different from Sorin? Or Ashiok? He seems to sense this, though. Why on earth is he so perceptive? Because it's annoying. I read it but don't make any moves to respond, and all he writes is:

_I'm not him. Whoever he is, I'm not him. I'm not and I won't be. I promise. Just trust me._

I nod, and he puts the paper in the pocket of his sport jacket like we didn't just finalize anything. I sigh, thinking that I've gotten myself into another sticky spot. Who says his promises mean anything? However, he knots his fingers through mine again, and I can't help but let him. I'm stronger than anything he can throw my way, anyways, so I just let it happen.

* * *

When mass is over, Dad and Kate head over to this disgusting grease trap diner which Josu and I both hate, so we take the opportunity to split. We stop at an Italian place and eat and then we are all headed home. Anticipation is curling in my belly as Jace strokes the top of my hand, out of Su or Kaalia's line of sight. Honestly, there's no point of hiding it from, neither of them will snitch on us, they never did when it was Sorin. The closer we get to the house, the more visibly nervous I get. When we reach our destination, my hands are shaking against Jace's. Su unlocks the door, gives me a look, and he and Lia head into his room, still blissfully ignorant, or at least I hope so.

Jace takes my hand and pulls me upstairs, making the left into his room. I hear the door click and it's like a dam burst. He walks swiftly over to me, pressing his lips to mine. His mouth tastes of the mint gum he was chewing after we ate, and I can't get enough of him, his scent, his taste, his touch. He runs his hand up my spine, letting it rest on the small of my back. I moan slightly at his touch and feel him smile into the kiss. I pull him into me by his tie, and he whispers in my ear.

"I'm going to take you, Lili. And I promise you that the only thing you'll know is insurmountable waves of pleasure. I need you. You are so perfect, a goddess, but right now, you're mine."

"Yes, sir." I squeak.  _Where on earth did that come from?_ I don't even call my dad sir. But it spurred him on, his hand moving from the small of my back to my inner thigh.

"Good girl," he says with a smile. With that, he pushes me lightly onto the bed, lifting my skirt to reveal the red lace that I put on, knowing exactly what would happen later, a throaty growl rises at the back of Jace's throat.

"Minx," he says, climbing next to me. I pull him on top of me, comforted by his warm weight. This is going to be amazing, I thought to myself. Our lips touch again, alight with passion. The way he kisses me makes me even surer I'm doing the right thing. His hand slides the red lace to the side as he pushes his finger inside of me. I arch and moan, begging for him to move; I start to grind my hips on his finger, desperate to have him. He pushes a second finger inside of me, an even louder moan exiting my lips. I try my hardest to ride his fingers, basically, but I'm not getting away with anything like that.

"Oh, you want this, don't you? I can only imagine what you'd do for my cock, Liliana."

These words cause a fresh surge of wetness from my body. I don't know how he knows exactly what to say to cause me to be so damn  _needy._ I don't know if he's been researching this, but he's been doing a damn good job so far. He pulls his fingers out and I stick my lip out in protest of the loss of the full feeling.

"Lose the clothes," he says, it's not a question. "I want to see you," he tells me, so I stand and remove the shirt and skirt, leaving me in the red, rhinestone embellished bra and the see through lace underwear. I make to unclasp it, but Jace stops me mid-motion.

"Come to me. I'm taking those off of you myself. Lie on your back."

I do as he asks, lying there completely vulnerable, completely at his will. I close my eyes and breathe in, content. He positions himself over me and kisses from my earlobe down to my collarbone, and in between the valley of my breasts. I've always been self-conscious about them, because compared to my Brazilian ass, they're relatively small. Jace undoes the clasp, and takes in a breath when he sees them.

"You're perfect," he says, smiling. I pull him in for a kiss, but he gives me a quick peck on the lips before taking one of them into his mouth. The pressure is absolutely exquisite. Slowly, torturously, he makes his way down my body. It's frustrating and I'm starting to crave him. I want him in my mouth right  _now._

"Jace," I whine, "let me taste you."

"Oh,  _leesi,_ how I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." He gets up, undoing his belt, and showing his Green Lantern boxers. He doesn't seem embarrassed though. He unbuttons his shirt and he is cut- I know he runs quite a bit but he must work out as well.

" _Leesi?"_ I ask. Is it some shortened version of that girl's name from  _Game of Thrones?_

"It's the Polish word for fox, I thought it suited you."

I can't bring myself to tell him that he can't call me what he wants to, so I just smile. I turn our weight, perching myself on top of him. However, he flips us over once more, so that we are both on our sides. His manhood, thick and throbbing, is within a few inches of my mouth, the place that I want him to be right now. A low moan escapes my lips as he smiles at me, obviously happy about something.

"What?" I ask, beginning to stroke him softly.

"I've never seen a girl as enthusiastic about giving head as you are."

"I love the way you feel in my mouth," I say, blushing.

"Then I think we know what comes next. You're such a good girl," he smiles. I think he really likes being the top.

Finally. I start by making long, deliberate licks up and down his shaft while massaging him with the other hand like I did a few weeks ago. I stroke him as I do so, causing him to claw at the bed in pleasure. Good. He makes eye contact with me. "I am going to be at the back of your throat in a few seconds,  _leesi._ " Again, it's not a question. Slowly, I take one final lick before taking his manhood into my mouth. Desperate to have him deeper, I perch myself on my knees and will my throat muscles to relax as he softly moans my name, passion and fervor evident in his voice. His eyes meet mine again, and I know he's going to do what he promised earlier. He begins the assault on my throat slowly and steadily, his eyes still closed. I grab the back of his legs, needing him.

"Oh, god, Lili, please." At this sentiment, I feel a rush of sudden wetness. Hearing that he wants me as much as I want him is so satisfying, I don't think I have felt this way in a very long time. I pull off, smiling.

"Please what, Jace?"

He gives me a hard look as he takes the back of my head and pushes it back down on his cock. "I'm not done with your mouth, pretty girl." I moan and look up to see his satisfied smile, content that I am enjoying myself and enjoying his pleasure. His manhood begins to twitch in my mouth, he's getting close. However, I speed up my thrusts and his moans get closer together, more like quick pants, and he's unable to form coherent words.

He puts his hand on the side of my face, a gesture that I have never received from any of the males that I have been with. My eyes must have lit up, because he smiled, and it put any light show in New Orleans to shame.

"I'm not going to cum in your throat, Lili." I know this is his cue to pull off, So, I deep throat him as much as I can, disappointed that I'm unable to get all of him in my mouth. I make a mental note to ask him how big it is later.

"I will be able to take you to the hilt, Jace."

"I've never had a girl that was able to. But you're welcome to practice anytime you want," he says with a wink and a smile.

He begins to kiss my hip bones and inner thighs, it is torture. "You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"I want to make you feel good, so don't ask questions. I love the way you taste and the faces you make when my tongue flicks across your swollen clit, but why are you so self-conscious?"

"You're the first to ever…"

"What? Well, I'm not a selfish lover, I want to make you shake with pleasure and kiss every inch of your body, because you're a goddess and that's how you should be treated. But let's cut the chit-chat, we'll talk afterwards. Because I need to bury myself inside you."

As he tosses the panties on the floor, he gives me one last look of anticipation. His tongue touches my throbbing, soaked core, and my back arches off the bed as his tongue traces delicate patterns against my most sensitive parts. His finger enters me and I nearly scream his name; as he rubs the delicate pleasure center. When his tongue goes inside me, he feels me about to explode all over him, so he pulls back. I let out a strangled cry and I'm sure I gave him a pitiful look.

"What, why?!" I say, almost angry.

"You won't cum by my mouth or fingers today, today is about us being one."

"Then give me your cock,  _now,_ Jace!"

"Excuse me?"

I close my eyes and hit the bed beside me, feeling him place my legs on his shoulders. He positions himself right at the entrance to me, I try futilely to pull him inside me, but he's having none of it.

"Do you want this, Lili?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think you do, what should you say when you want something?"

"Please? I need it, Jace."

"Please what?  _Leesi,_ what if I just like to hear you beg? What if you've enabled a sadist?"

"Please, please, please fuck me, Jace! I need you. I want you so badly, goddammit, please!"

He rubs his thumb over my center, which I'm sure is crying out for him. He laughs slightly, under his breath, which only frustrates me further. I take a risk in what I'm about to do, but it's a last ditch effort. I turn his face toward mine, meeting his eyes.

I thought you didn't beg for anything, Lili? Don't you remember telling me that?

" _Give me your fucking cock, if you want me. If you don't, I'll walk away. So tell me, do you want me?"_

"More than I've ever wanted anything."

In that exact moment, he enters. I feel his full girth stretching me, my wetness pouring over him. Before he begins to thrust, he runs his finger over my throbbing core once more, allowing me to adjust and enjoy the fullness. He is definitely bigger than Ashiok or Sorin. He has his eyes closed, unable to process anything more than the intense pleasure he is receiving from being inside me.

"You are  _so fucking tight_ , I'm going to rip you in half."

"I don't give a shit, just fuck me for Christ's sake."

He slightly tips my hips up, allowing him full entrance. He moans and so do I, as he begins to thrust. He's  _wider_ too. It only takes a few thrusts before I can feel the pressure start to build below my waist, I grip his hips, desperately trying push more of him inside of me. He smiles at this.

"When did you become a greedy little cockwhore,  _leesi?"_

"When you decided to do this," I say through pants.

"Then cum, Liliana, why don't you show me how much you enjoy this, cum like a good little girl…"

My body lets go of the orgasm all at once, soaking Jace and I. He moans when he feels it as well, but it's nothing compared to the near scream of his name that I do. He lets my legs drop to the bed, shaking.

"Hands and knees, Lili. We won't be done until you've earned every drop of this cum, until you've begged for it." He starts by running his hand up and down my spine, causing gooseflesh to appear everywhere. He then pinks the skin on the left dimple of Venus, a slight moan on his lips.

"These are beautiful, you've been kissed by the goddess of love herself." He runs his hands up and down my sides, squeezing my hips and playing ever so lightly with my breasts. He sinks two fingers into me, slowly, steadily working me; he makes it look easy. I whimper and turn to look at him, asking.

"Absolutely not, I will blister that little bum of yours if you do." I gush onto his fingers. Great. Now he's going to know that I'm a masochist. That all afternoon, I had been hoping that I would be over his knee.

"Oh, someone likes this idea." He says, a little bit of surprise on his lips. His hand lands on my rear, hard. Once, twice. Five. Ten, fifteen. His hand is a gentle reminder that I'm still living, breathing. I should not be physically dripping down my legs; and when he returns to my aching center, he moans quietly to himself. He finally stops, wizening up to the fact that it's starting to just hurt and not be pleasurable anymore.

I reach back, curious about the same thing he is. I wrap my hand around his rock-solid manhood, throbbing and twitching from desire.

"You want to do it as much as I want it, you sadistic fuck. You  _like_ knowing you're causing me pain, and by extension turning me on. "

He reenters, grabbing and handful of my hair and pulling me almost flush with him, then letting his fingers drop to the place that was begging for his attention. His left hand envelopes my breast, teasingly pinching at the sensitive bud there. A sound between a moan and a whine leaves my lips, beseeching him for more of this beautiful, torturous feeling.

"Do you want to cum again?"

"Please!"

"Then do it, because I'm about to. Rock with me," he says, straining.

I push my hips back on to his pelvis and he moans deliciously, rubbing quick circles on the needy bundle of nerves that makes women melt. Just as my body tightens around his, he pushes the rest of his length inside me, causing my body to quake and tremble. He spills inside of me, moaning and spent. He slowly pulls out of me and envelopes me close to his chest. I don't have words for how I feel right now.

"Thank you. My god, you don't know how badly I needed that, needed you."

"Mutually beneficial, then, Liliana."

"I'd say so."

"Come here, I don't want you dropping on me."

"What?"

"I told you I'd research this, and I did. We can talk more about it, get more things ironed out in the next few days. We need to look through it together, but I want you to know that you're safe and I care."

"Okay," I say, yawning, cuddling into his chest. It's like I'm having an out of body experience. Sorin and I never cuddled, and most of the time, after Ashiok I was left in tears.

He walks over to his mini fridge and brings me a glass of apple juice and a couple butter cookies. How did he even know I liked those?

"Drink this, and come here, sweet girl. You did so well."

Both of us liked to pretend in that moment that we didn't know what was happening, we both turned a blind eye and a deaf ear. But little did we know, that small moment that started it all would change everything.

* * *

About an hour and half later, Jace is asleep next to me when I wake up. I grab one of his tee shirts and walk over to my room, getting my hair combed and everything straightened out so I can go talk to Su and Lia about how I am feeling. They will know what to do. I kiss Jace on the forehead and walk downstairs, swiftly knocking on Josu's bedroom door .

"Are you to doing it? No? Coming in anyways!"

Generally Su and Kaalia are done before three and it's almost four, so they are just sitting in Su's room, watching a movie.

"You know you guys are my best friends, right?"

Josu just drops his head like his worst fear has been realized. He removes his glasses from his head and sits them on the side table, rubbing the inside corners of his eyes.

"Oh god, Liliana, what on earth did you do, do we have to go hide a body?" Kaalia teases.

"No, Lia. I just, I just, I don't know. I can't exactly call what I did a rash decision as we planned it during Mass. "

"You don't know what? Su and I aren't stupid, love. We know you. We know what you and Jace did. Just please be careful because you know if your father finds out it won't be pretty." Kaalia's tone is serious because she's right, if Dad finds out, it'll be the end of the road for both Jace and myself. I don't want that to happen.

"I don't know Kaalia, I feel something for him. I don't know and I'm fucking terrified of what I feel but I can't tell him no, because it just feels so right. Do you and Su just feel right?"

"Liliana, from the day that Kaalia and I noticed each other it felt right." Josu says to me in a frustrated tone. I can tell his a bit sick of my promiscuity. Whatever, it's not his decision. He just wants me to find someone and settle down, and I don't know if I'm capable of that. "So you and Jace had sex. What makes it any different than Sorin?"

"I just, he consumes me. He consumes my thoughts, he consumes my desires, just I know that I'm supposed to look at him like I look at you, Su, but I can't. All I can think about is kissing him- and that's not normal. Not since Ashiok. And who's to say that he's not any different from him?"

"You will have to find out, Liliana. But that means you have to stick around."

"I want to, but then again, I don't exactly want a relationship. But what we did, I've never felt so cared for in my life, and I'm just really scared. I don't know what to do? Because he may not even want me."

"How did this even happen, Liliana?"

"Well, it all started on that day that you guys came to the house for the first time, Kaalia, you and Sorin. We flirted just a bit, and it kinda spiraled from there. But I could feel his eyes even before that and I couldn't bring myself to shut the door! But we flirted and tension built up. And we flirted and more tension built up. He helped me with my math homework when it finally became too much. That's when this all started. When I had him in my mouth for the first time. He fingered me, and I asked something very special of him, something that requires trust. And that's all I'm gonna say. I'm terrified to trust anyone, honestly, because of all the things that have happened. I don't know, Lia. I just, I don't know. Osu, what am I supposed to do? "

"Well why don't you stick around and find out? Nobody's saying you have to go rush off to get in a relationship, right, Su?" Kaalia addresses her boyfriend.

"Personally, I don't think you need to be sexually involved with someone that you aren't in a relationship with, Lili, but we've always disagreed on that, so I agree with Lia. You should try to find out what you can. Neither of us wants to see you go through what you had to with Ashiok; it's not fair to you. But to be fair, I think Jace is good… but gods, Liliana, have you gotten yourself into another sticky situation, because Dad and future stepmother cannot find out about this, or your goose is cooked, you know that, right? You have to think about those things first. Lili, please just use your better judgment. I have all the faith in the world in you, but please be careful. Because if the General hits you, one of us is going to jail and the other is going to be in a body bag, of that I am dead sure. I promised you and myself that a long time ago, Liliana. I have to piss." Josu gets up and leaves the room, and I put my head on my best friend's shoulder.

"It was so damn good, better than any sex I've ever had ever.

"Damn, girl."

"And I'm going to be coming back for more. And that's scary."

"Why?"

"I don't want to catch feelings!"

"Maybe they'd be good for you." Kaalia runs a brush through my hair.

"You mean you're not like,  _he's your stepbrother, blah, blah."_

"Lili, Josu and I pretty much grew up in the same house because your parents were never home. You know that. We grew up like sisters, but Josu and I had a spark. One that couldn't be contained. So I know what it's like and no, I'm not going to judge you. I just want you to be careful because neither one of us want you hurt! And don't let your lust rule you. I think he's worth getting to know. And Su is right, you don't want to go rushing around having sex with him, especially in the house, because of Rafael. But I think you should go for it, because I haven't seen you smile like that since before Ashiok. And we just want you happy. You're my best friend. And you know that he'd jump in front of a gun for you without thinking twice."

It's true. The three of us, we'd do anything for one another, more so than anyone I know.

"Are you going back today?" I ask my little redhead.

"Yeah, Sorin has to go to work tomorrow and I have to sign up for classes. But I'm thinking about taking some classes at Tulane or Dillard so I can be closer to Josu. Sorin graduates this year, and you'll graduate next year. From college, that's crazy, Liliana. Too bad Su picked like an eight year degree."

"If I can pass the math class. And I'm still not any closer to having my life together."

"One day, it'll all make sense. All the pieces will fit. Somehow, someway. It'll all work it out, it always does."

"Oh my god, Kaalia. Don't get all sentimental on me. I need you to be my bad bitch, still."

"That'll never change. Ever."

 


	6. Promise

(Jace Beleren)

It seems like only seconds ago that I was taking Liliana, only mere moments ago that we were in the throes of passion. A hand is shaking me from my sex induced slumber, I assume it is her, so I roll over and try to pull her in.

"Jace, wake up!" says a distinctly Brazilian voice, but much deeper than the girl's that fell asleep beside me. I crack my eyes open and Josu is sitting on the edge of my bed. Still sleepy, the only words I manage to croak out are some of the dumbest I have uttered in my life.

"You're not Liliana."

"No shit, Jace. Wake the fuck up! We're gonna have a talk real quick like."

"That's fine, and I'll talk to you, but dude, I'm naked. Get out so I can get dressed."

He exits into the bathroom and shuts the door. Liliana must have told, there's no other reason that he'd be up here trying to talk to me. I mean, we've spoke a few words in passing, but that's about it. I take a breath, hoping that he's not here to be hostile with me. I don't want anything started with him, but I'm not backing off. Liliana asked me for this- and no one but her is going to stop us. I hate it for Josu, I know he loves her, but he's not going to stand in my way. My dad told me that the only thing you should want to change about a girl is her last name, and I'm out to prove to her that she can trust me, and that I won't break her heart.

"You can come back in now," I say, deciding to stand up with my arms crossed.

"Look, Josu," I start, but he cuts me off.

"Save it, Jace. I'm only up here to tell you few things, and it's not 'get away from my sister.' It's something else."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"I know how Liliana is. She's flirty, she's pretty, I get it. If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't say no either. But she's had some really bad things happen to her at the hands of some of these guys and girls she's been with. I'm tired of seeing her put herself out there and get hurt. And I don't know what she's asked of you, but all I know is that she seems to really be sticking her neck out and personally, I don't understand why. She hasn't done it in years. I don't know what you've told her, but Jace, I swear, if you make her promises and don't keep them, it will not be pretty. If you hurt her- I'm going to hurt you. And that's the only way I know how to say it. I think you're a pretty cool guy, I think you're pretty funny and that you care about your family. But try to see it from my point of view- because Liliana and Kaalia are the only things that matter to me. And I'm not going to let anyone hurt her."

"Believe it or not, I understand, because I feel the same way. Do you think I want Avy dating a guy that's older than me? Hell no! But I have to trust Avacyn's judgment and Sorin's word. And Josu, I am giving you my word, I will not intentionally hurt Liliana. She seems like she doesn't want anything more than a fuck and I'm not going to force her into anything she doesn't want."

"Maybe it's because I know her- but if she wasn't interested in you- yourself- not just your dick, she wouldn't have held your hand in the backseat. She can scream that all she wants is sex, but watch her eyes. They give her away. Maybe she doesn't even know it yet, but I do. Because I know her. But that brings me to another question," Josu huffs.

"What?" I say, my interest piqued.

"What I'm more interested in is what do you want, Jace?"

I heave a deep sigh. I've been avoiding this question myself, actually. After Tamiyo and I broke up, I kinda just fell out of dating and wanting to date, I buried myself in work and school. I haven't entertained the idea of dating anyone until Liliana just popped up out of the blue. I'm scared of her- not physically, obviously, but I'm scared of screwing up- even more so now. I would love to get to know her.

"If she'd let me, I'd like to be the one that showed her we're not all the same. But she honestly doesn't seem like she wants more than sex."

"Just give her a chance to open up, Jace. I don't think she's ever been treated like a human in any of her "relationships," and that drove a rift between Sorin and myself for the longest time, and the one before him was even worse," I must have a worried look on my face, because Josu changes his train of speech, " Don't worry about your sister, though. Sorin has never once cared what the father of a girl he was "dating" cared about, well, he did once. But she broke his heart. And then he just stopped caring. Until a few weeks ago. I don't know what sort of spell she's put on him, but he really, really cares for her. He hasn't even mentioned sex and it's been nearly a month since they started talking. I'd be more worried for Sorin than Avy, because trust me, she's got all the power right now. But Liliana- she needs TLC, honestly. Because she's got a fence around her heart ten miles high. She needs somebody willing to work through the demons that she's had forced on her. And if you're not willing to do that, then I'm asking you, Jace, man to man, let her wait for somebody that will. And you understand that, you don't want your sister getting taken advantage of, just like me."

Josu is asking me to make a decision, but I think it's already been made. When I told her that I wouldn't abuse her trust. When she asked me what she did, she obviously saw something in me, something that maybe no one else can see. I swallow, looking in Josu's eyes. He just wants the best for her and that's what I'm going to give her. I promise myself that right now. I want to know her for who she is underneath the desperation, the vixen, who she is beneath the persona she puts off.

"I'm going to try to crack her shell, Josu. I'm going to try, I promise. But can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Josu says, a questioning look on his face.

"Can you give me some help? Like talk to her for me, her intentions, etcetera, etcetera."

"I like you, Jace. I think you're a good guy and that you'd be good for her. I'll do my best."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Liliana trusts Josu with all of her heart, and having him on my side will do nothing but help this cause. We both want her to be happy. And I will show her that I can make her happy.

"But Jace, I want to let you know, if you decide to go down this road my father will not take kindly to this- because in his eyes, you are related. I know he's not your father or your authority but I know him and that's how he is. He was barely a father to Liliana and I, so don't expect much out of him, I don't know how your relationship with your father is, in all honesty."

"I have a father. A great father. Don't worry about that."

"But just be careful, I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"I'll protect both of us to the best of my ability."

"That's all I can ask of you."

He looks at me with gratitude in his eyes, I find it hard to believe that this beautiful girl has been treated so badly that he has to do this. I want to be the reason for her smile. I know it's going to take time, but I will show her I deserve a chance to do this. Josu speaks.

"And Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Cut the come to papa shit, ain't NOBODY wanna hear that."

"Josu?"

"Call me Su. And yeah?"

"Somebody really messed her up, didn't they?"

He closes his eyes and nods, then opens them and makes eye contact.

Josu extends a hand and I take it. He lets go and we both nod and he exits my room, leaving me guessing as to how exactly I'm going to do what I just promised.

* * *

A week later, I'm coming in from work. I do four days a week with the local aquarium and train the dolphins there. It's part of my internship for school. When class starts back up, I'm going to school two days for a degree in marine biology. Liliana has taken to coming into my room when I get off. Sometimes she's holding her calculus book, sometimes she holding a movie. We said that we were going to start Game of Thrones soon and I have to say that I'm looking forward to it. We've messed around, of course, but we haven't done much else because there have been so many people in the house. I think Sorin and Kaalia are coming over and Josu is helping her move into Tulane on Saturday. We've got about a month and a half before Rafael is officially my stepfather- making us related by law but not by blood. I don't have any plans to stop once this happens and I don't think she does, either. I thought about her nonstop today, in pure ways as well as very, very impure ways. We've kept a pretty steady text conversation going all day, she should be getting home from ballet soon, if she's not already here. I'm going to my dad's tomorrow for a couple days and I'm really going to miss our routine, however, I miss my dad, too.

I hear a bag hit the floor from across the hall, and I walk through the bathroom and into her room before she can walk over to mine. She turns and sees me in the doorway and walks over to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and smiles.

"Hello, doll. How was ballet?"

"Boring and lame as usual, the people in my class need to get on my level."

"Damn, that's not self-important at all," I laugh.

"Either be good or be good at it," Liliana says, planting a soft kiss on my neck. "How was work?"

"It was fine, they just brought in a new dolphin with a prosthetic fin. He's huge compared to the other ones."

"I'd like to see him one day."

"Do you want to help me name him?"

"Yes!" Her smile is lighting up her whole face.

" We can go one day this weekend when you don't have ballet. I'm staying with my Dad on Monday and Tuesday, we can go then, too. I actually have a day off." Is this a date? Is it a predate? Is it a non-date date? Oh my god. WOMEN.

"Sure, but you know I have ballet everyday pretty much. We could go after. How about Tuesday afternoon?"

"Of course. I'm leaving my dad's around lunchtime on Tuesday and I'll swing by here and pick you up. Are Sorin and Kaalia coming over?"

"Today? Yes. They are. They should be here soonish. Are Sorin and your sister finally a thing?"

"I think- I know they've been out on a couple of dates."

"Good on her for making him wait, it'd do him some good."

"Sometimes it's worth it."

"What?"

"Sometimes, Liliana, the person is worth the wait."

She snorts under her breath and I don't know what else to say, so I just kiss her. I pull her hips to mine and she returns it, a half smile still on her lips. She goes for my belt- I stop her hand before she does anything.

"I need a shower- I've been in a fish tank all day. And we need to talk about what we're doing and lay down some ground rules. I know they're going to expect us to be down there in a few minutes, so tell me right now. Are we doing this or not?"

"I told you I wanted to, Jace." She says, exasperated.

"How much research have you done?"

"Um, not much. I looked up online things about limits but that's about all."

"We need to lay those down now, Liliana. We can work out all the finer details later, but before we do anything else, I want to know your limits."

"I'll think about it, because I honestly don't know. I can't think of anything off the top of my head, but you need to be thinking too," she says, meeting my eyes.

"I will- and I have been. I'll give you some time to think about it," I say, happy with how this is going to so far.

"I think this is going to be fun," she croons against my neck, placing her warm lips there. "And what were you saying about a shower?"

"Goddammit."

"What, doll?"

"He's here again."

"Who, the pale guy?" I say, curious as to why she dislikes him. The guy seems quite unpleasant as it is, but I don't know if something has happened or not.

"Yes, I can't fucking stand him. Neither can Josu." She says, under her breath.

"Why is he here then?"

"His dad is a friend of my dad's and he wants us to date." She looks at me, wanting to see what my reaction is. The envy creeps into my throat- white hot and bitter like bile. I know that I'll never have Rafael's approval just because of the circumstances under which Liliana and I met. I told Josu that I would get to know her, and it seems like a roadblock is popping up in every direction that I turn.

"You're cute when you're jealous, Jace," she whispers so no one around can hear this. We're a good fifty yards away from everyone- we're having a bonfire in the back yard tonight. She reaches up, brushes my lips with her finger and then takes a couple steps back, so as not to raise suspicion.

"I, just, he looks like a dickbag and you deserve better. I'll show you better."

Oh. My. God. Beleren! What did you just say to her? She's made it clear what she wants to do, and Josu said that you needed to take it slow, make her realize, give her TLC, and you basically just… Goddammit. I feel my face growing red and my ears growing warm. But all Liliana did was smile and walk over to an empty chair and gesture for me to follow.

"Where's Josu?" Matias asks Liliana. They had been arguing earlier. Apparently Matias had been messing around in her room, on her ballet bar and with some of her supplies for school. She cursed at him in Portuguese and he ran to tell Rafael. No wonder they don't have the greatest relationship. He's a snitch.

"I don't know, I think he's waiting on Kaalia, Ty," Liliana says, "Why?"

"I don't know, I feel like getting on his nerves."

"Matias- do you not remember what happened last time you purposely tried to annoy Josu? Did you or did you not wake up with half your hair shaved off? Don't bite off more than you can chew, bambino."

"Don't call me bambino, I'm not a baby anymore," he almost shouts at her. She rolls her eyes and points for him to get out of her line of warmth from the crackling, popping fire.

"Why are you two always together, anyways?"

"It's because I've replaced you as a brother, Matias. No, you little shit, he's my friend."

"You don't make friends, Liliana." He points out. I have a look on my face that obviously spells annoyance too. I can tell.

"Go away, Ty."

"You and Josu are always so nice to each other but mean to me."

"Take a look at how you treat Josu and I. Go away, Matias."

The kid just rolls his eyes and walks away as Sorin, Kaalia, and the pale guy walk back into the yard, flanked by Josu in the back. The pale kid looks really flushed and Josu looks angry, so I'm going to assume that they had some sort of argument before this. Avacyn jumps out of her chair, runs across the yard and jumps on Sorin- they're definitely a couple- and mom doesn't look very happy about it. I make it a point to talk to Avacyn tonight or tomorrow. I just don't know if I should tell her what's going on with Liliana or not.

"Do you want something to drink, leesi?" It was barely a whisper, I'm sure no one else heard, not even Kaalia, who's sitting on Josu's lap next to Lili.

She blushes and looks around, but nods her head. I get up and head inside to grab a couple of the fish tacos that Liliana made while I was in the shower- this meal is distinctly Brazilian. I grab a couple of sodas and head back out to the back yard, but the pale guy is sitting in my seat. Liliana looks pissed off. I don't know what happened between them but he's going to be moving real quickly.

"Hey, buddy. That's my seat- she sent me inside and I'm going to need you to get up." I say, calmness running throughout my voice.

"Move your feet, lose your seat, bud."

"Ashiok- get up. She doesn't want you there." Josu snarls at him.

"I'm not scared of you, Vess."

"Get up, motherfucker, or I'll beat you into next week."

"I'll hold his hands, Josu." The Brazilian smiles at me.

"Liliana, be nice, you grew up with him." Rafael starts.

"Dad- shut up. I don't like him and neither does Josu, give it up!"

"Young lady.." he starts, but he's cut off by Mom, which is probably a good thing.

"Jace, why don't you go sit next to Emmy? Or Avacyn?" Mom's highpitched voice rings out.

"Because she obviously doesn't want him right there- and it seems like the only people who care about what she wants are Josu and I."

"He's always been this way- he doesn't like people that go against a woman's wishes. Especially when they're small like Liliana or not very vocal like Emmara or Avy." Mom says. As if I have to explain myself to him. He's not my father.

Ashiok reluctantly moves over and I sit down beside her, and she looks visibly relieved. I take my place next to her as everyone goes back to what they were doing. I give her hand a quick squeeze and place her Dr. Pepper in front of her, smiling.

I think I'm doing well, and Josu catches my eye. He gives me a quick nod and a smile, unbeknownst to anyone, even Liliana. I give him a grin back, and turn my attention back to the beautiful woman beside me.

That night, after an evening with Matias and watching Sorin and Avy nearly fuck with their clothes on after the parents went in, Liliana heads up to her room and I to mine, wishing that she was here with me. I can't stop thinking about the yoga pants she had on, and I already feel my jeans getting tighter. I don't know if my ears are playing tricks on me, but I hear the click-clack of heels coming across the bathroom floor- what on earth could she be doing? I sit up as she comes into the room holding a green polka dot blanket and wearing nothing but a pair of red stiletto heels with a peep toe.

"Can I sleep with you?"

I smile, wondering what on earth could have brought this on, but thankful that something did. She almost looks scared, but I can't tell if it's just nerves, because this is the first time she has truly instigated a sexual encounter between us. I have found myself stroking a stubborn hard on when I think about being in her, her tightness, the fact that she was soaked for me.

"Of course, but those don't exactly look like bedroom slippers, doll."

"Oh, these aren't for me, I just thought you might like to see."

"Oh, I like what I see very, very much, leesi."

"I was just practicing ballet because I couldn't sleep, and I thought you might want to see what I've been working on."

"Mhmm," I say, allowing my hand to slip under my sleep pants and wrap around my steadily hardening manhood.

She stands on her tiptoes, which I'm not sure how she could because of the shoes and spins while steadily lifting her leg into the air, bending it backwards until her foot touched the back of her head. I shouldn't be turned on by this, but since my self-control is lacking, my hand begins to stroke slowly, deliberately.

"Impressive, leesi. You can tell she's passionate about dancing and that it makes her happy, and I make a mental note to be at a couple of her rehearsals and her next recital, definitely. I think that will help the cause, and it needs a lot of help if she's going to trust me.

"Jace?"

"Yes, doll?"

"I need you to take me, I know everyone is in the house, but please moja droga, take me. Just, please. I need you "

"Did you look up Polinski just for me?"

She smiles a small smile and removes the heels, bringing her blanket with her. She wraps it around both of us and brings her naked form into me. I'm entranced with her beautiful body, her skin is the color of café au lait, her breasts are so beautiful- but as I'm taking her in, I notice something. She seems self-conscious, like she already knows what I'm going to say.

"I know- I know, you don't have to say anything. They're slightly uneven,"

"Hush. Your imperfections are what make you perfect, they make you human. You're beautiful, and I want to know every inch of this beautiful body, and your soul if you'll let me."

She blushes and drops her head, and I plant a kiss on top there. She moans when she feels that I'm already rock solid for her. Her face is still red, so just to prove that they are beautiful- every single inch, I take one in my mouth and the other in my hand as Lili tries to stifle the moans that she's making. I take the sensitive bud between my fingers, putting pressure on them as she squeaks. I clamp my hand over her mouth quickly- we have to be quiet. As much as I want to hear those sweet, sensual moans, she can't moan right now.

I bring the back of her neck close to me and whisper in her ear.

"If you don't keep quiet, doll, I'm going to gag you."

She moans-albeit loudly- at this. My god, this girl. She is so, so sensual, and filling this position seems like something we've both been waiting for. I grab a tie from the nightstand and look into her eyes. She nods and gives me a look that says I trust you. And then she opens her mouth. Careful not to be too tight, she lets me gag her. She slowly begins to stroke me as I revel in the beauty of her bare skin, gripping her hips, sliding up her torso, cupping her breasts in my hands. I knead the soft flesh in between my fingers, sometimes teasing her nipples just a bit. Her body is arching and she is pouring wetness- her inner thighs are soaked. Tasting the mess I've made, she struggles to keep her moans at bay, even with the tie in her mouth. Every inch of her velvet center will be touched by my mouth tonight. I want to make sure she knows that this dripping, soaked cunt is mine. I'm not even going to get her close, so I pull back, but something we forgot earlier hits me like a ton of bricks.

"If you want me to stop make 'Live long and prosper,' okay? You know what that is, right?"

She just rolls her eyes at me and tries to push my head back down between her thighs. However, she's not going to get it that easily.

"No Ma'mm, sit up. And spread."

She gives me a small whimper but otherwise does what she is told. I begin to slowly stroke myself, and she tries to bat my hand away but I stop her. I gesture for her to do the same. I make circle motions with my thumb, indicating that I want to watch her please herself-well, almost. She gives me a sad look before I give her a stern one in return. However, she does it, nowhere near as enthusiastic as she was earlier. As she does so, I put my mouth back to work. It's not long before her toes start to curl, and as they do, I pull away from her, and she doesn't even contest it. She starts to try and spit the gag out, she knows what I desire from her. I reach behind her, untie it, and cup her face. She closes her eyes, smiles, and then puts in work with her mouth.

She starts by stroking it and teasing me with her mouth, sucking softly on the spot where the head and shaft meet, tracing the tip with her tongue, and steadily massaging me in her hand. When her mouth and the back of her throat come in contact with my manhood, I buck my hips into her mouth, because it was cool- I don't know where she learned that, but goddammit, I'm glad she did. She moans around my cock, and she is trying her very damndest to get it all in her mouth, but she can't, so I decide to take matters into my own hands by pushing her a bit. I thrust into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. She takes a breath through her nose and looks up at me with an expression that clearly says "please," so I grab the back of her head and thrust. I'm going to end up being a hypocrite because it's taking every bit of my self-control not to moan out loud. I can't take the coolness of her mouth and the fact that she's almost choking on my cock. Her eyes are begging me for more, but I can't bring myself to gag her any more than I already have. I pull out of her mouth, much to her dismay.

"I still can't get over the fact that you actually like sucking me off."

"Well, in all honesty, it's just you. I rarely ever did it for Sorin or any of my exes. Something about the way you look at me makes me want it. I love the way you feel inside any of the holes in my body, really.

"Did you just give me an invitation to, quite literally, stick it in the butt?"

"Eloquent, Jace. Your way with words is like no other."

"Can you give me a straight answer?"

"I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes, either. It's something we have to work towards, because right now I'm not comfortable with that, at all."

"Okay, doll. I'm glad you're being straight up with me, because we need to keep the channels of communication clear. Any other limits I should know about, right now?"

She nods her head and begins to place little kisses on the tip of my manhood. Her mouth was amazing, but I need to have her, right now. I motion for her to come to me, and she starts to curl up against my side, but I hoist her hips up, her dripping, hot core resting on my pelvic bones. She looks slightly unnerved. "Just call me puddin' if you want me to stop." I know it's geeky, but it's the first thing that I thought of.

"Is Harley's phrase our safe word, Jace?"

I smile at her as I lift her hips onto my hardness. She bites the hell out of her bottom lip trying not to moan- and I get the idea for my next drawing. She's so raw, and so beautiful in this moment. She slowly begins to rock her hips as her soaked center drips onto me. The fluid motions of her tummy and pelvis is the definition of intoxicating. I can almost feel the stubborn hard on I'm going to get when this spills on paper. I feel the tip of my cock rubbing against the ribbed pleasure center and she gasps, and makes a tiny squeaking noise as she does. She bounces, and she clamps her hand over my mouth, which was smart, because it stifled the loud moan that I wasn't able to contain. I run my thumb over her quivering center, but she bats my hand away, I give her a look of excuse me, missy.

"I want to cum from riding you fat cock-without help."

I nod and Liliana extracts herself from me, and I'm automatically missing her warmth. I grab her hips and push her back down on my cock, to which she literally gushes all over me. She leans down into my ear.

"Just trust me, tatus."

Holy shit. Did she just say what I thought she did? Polinski is one of those language that it's easy to make mistakes in, but she's obviously been looking up a few choice words.

"Liliana,"

She doesn't let me get another word out, but she turns to face the wall and takes me to the hilt, causing both of us to gasp in pleasure. I place my thumbs on her dimples of Venus and take in the beautiful sight above me. I've never seen an ass like hers. Her back is every bit as hypnotizing as her front is, moving gracefully in waves over me. She grinds her perfect hips, her warmth encasing my hardness, wetness from her dripping on to me She's quivering with desire. She rides contentedly for a few minutes before I feel her tightening around me, so I take matters into my own hands. I thrust upwards. Hard. She stifles yet another moan, she rocks and I match her tit for tat. I feel my own orgasm building as she grows ever tighter around me.

"Cum for me, doll.."

Her head is thrown back in complete ecstasy; she is biting her lip to keep the moans at bay. My breath is coming in quick pants; I grip and guide her hips as quickly as I can.

"I'm going to.."

She nods at me, knowing what I'm saying. Her body clenches around my cock as I fill her, both of our eyes alight with the passion that we have created. The place where we are joined is soaked, from both of us.

She rolls off of me and into my chest, her brow just a touch sweaty. I walk over to the bay window and crack it open as I pull my plaid pajama pants back on. I'm going to take her right here next time we have sex.

"Awh," she says, cuddling into the blankets. "Are you still okay with me sleeping in here?"

"Of course, why would I? I want you to trust me whole heartedly. I also don't want you to sub-drop on me."

"Sub-drop?"

"Sub-drop is something that happens when the sub has had a play session and not given proper aftercare- cuddles, snacks, whatever, what have you. It's characterized by extreme fatigue, dehydration, severe pain, uncontrollable tears. Sometimes it happens even with good aftercare. It leaves them thinking that they are just a tool to the dominant- which you're not. I want to get to know you-maybe I can change your mind."

"Why would you want to get to know me?"

"One day, you'll look in the mirror and see what I see, what Kaalia sees, what Su sees. You're selling yourself short. Here, drink this." I say as she takes the soda from me. Caffeine isn't the best idea, but that's what she said she liked, so that's what I got.

She just blows a huff of air out of her nose, and wraps her green blanket tightly around her.

I stay awake until I hear deep, even breathing from her. As she sleeps, safe in her dreams and in my arms, I can't help but think I'm on the right path.


	7. Progress

(Jace Beleren)

I don't think I've ever seen anyone or anything that is a beautiful as she is. She's wrapped up in her blanket, black hair strewn haphazardly over my pillows, I don't want to leave this bed, I don't want to end last night. She snuggles into me, incoherent with sleep. However, the last thing we need is Mom or Rafael to come in and see us naked and cuddled in the same bed. I know she usually wakes up extremely early, but we were up late last night. I shake her from her slumber, she gives a whine and turns over.

"Go away," she says, voice still thick with sleep.

"Not likely," I say as she sits up, rubbing her eyes. She looks at me and then back down at my pillows.

"Can't we just go back to sleep? It's like eight AM! Which is actually late for me, but the dick makes me sleepy," she grins, "But only when it's good."

"Glad you enjoyed it, doll." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her in tight. She seems startled at first and then relaxes.

"Why do you freak out when I touch you innocently, Liliana?"

"I told you before, I'm just not used to it."

"We're going to do something before I go to my dad's. Go put on your pajamas and I'll be over there in a second, okay?"

I'm not exactly sure how this is going to work, but we both need her to get used to my touch. It breaks my heart every time she jumps, I don't know what's happened, but I can't watch her be scared of me any longer. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and head over, where she is sitting in a purple and black polka dot pajama set. It's cute.

"This isn't about sex right now, okay?"

"Jace.."

"Liliana, I'm not going to half ass do this. Especially after what you called me last night."

Her face grows red at the mention of this, I don't know if she's regretting it or not, and I don't know if I should ask. My brain is going a thousand miles per hour and I'm trying to remember what I've read. Communication. We have to keep the channels of communication open or we're doomed.

"Did you say it by accident or something?"

"Yes, Jace. It was accident. Because I speak Polish and that's what I revert to. No, it wasn't an accident. Use your brain."

"Then you have to trust me, doll. We can't do this unless you trust me. No more sex until you're not jumping at my touch."

"Oh, come on."

"Nope, this isn't a discussion."

She opens her mouth to argue, but she falls silent after realizing that I am serious about us, and about this and the way we're choosing to be together, for lack of a better word. I know that we're not exclusive but I know that I'm not going to be with anyone else as long as she asks this of me. I made a promise to Josu and saying yes is a promise to Liliana.

"I'll be able to tell if you're uncomfortable, please don't insult my intelligence. This isn't going to be accomplished in one night, or one week or maybe even in a month, Liliana. But this is more important than anything sexual we could do."

"Says you," she gripes.

"Lay back," I counter. She doesn't understand where I'm going, which is fine. I pull her head into my lap and start to pull a brush through the tangles that the night and our lovemaking have left. She is very obviously tense and that's exactly why I'm doing it. This relationship, this dynamic, is all about care.

"What's your favorite color?" I look at her, sleep still in her eyes, giving her a soft smile.

"Why does it matter, Jace?"

"Are you going to fight me every step of the way, Liliana?"

"Just answer me."

"It matters because I want to know you, because you're important to me, because maybe you're than a piece of ass to me."

"And what makes me so special, Jace?"

"How do you see yourself, honestly? Because you obviously don't see the girl that I see. I see someone who is passionate, hilarious, talented, and absolutely beautiful. I want to make you feel as special as you are."

"Sometimes you make me seem like more than I actually am," she sighs.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. That feels good," she says as I manipulate her long, black locks into a braid. I lean down and plant a soft kiss on her lips, one that she returns with a small smile. I allow my hands to graze over her shoulders and upper arms. She's still not relaxed, and it really perturbs me. She lets out a breath that I didn't know she was holding and tries to relax in my arms.

"You don't have to be tense, I'm not going to hurt you, doll."

"I'm trying."

"You were so sleepy last night that you let me hold you. It was nice. You're such a puzzle; you're entrancing."

She just gives a tiny smile, but it touches her eyes. Her eyes are the most vibrant green I've ever seen, almost like emerald, but a few shades lighter. Her eyelashes are long and beautiful, curling at the ends. What on earth does this girl want with a geek like me?

"Do you want to skype tonight, Jace?"

"While I'm at my dad's? Sure. You know what, leesi?"

"What?"

" Something happened, I know, and I know how much it takes for you to relax and I'm so glad that you are trying, I didn't expect for you to let me do this right off the bat, honestly," I say, looking into her eyes, unbraiding her hair and starting again.

"I'm going to go start breakfast before everyone gets up, are you coming?"

So she pointedly ignored my question, which is fine, at least we're getting somewhere, even if she is fighting me tooth and nail. I wonder how badly she's going to buck the "no sex until you're not jumpy" thing I have going on right now.

We head downstairs, trying not to look too guilty, and Liliana pulls a bowl filled with what looks like dough out of the refrigerator.

"Is this what you did last night while I was helping Emmara?"

"It is indeed what I did while you were helping Emmara last night. What man doesn't like homemade cinnamon rolls?"

"Oh, god, keep talking, I think I just got a little bit horny," I laugh, but no one but her can hear. She melts butter and starts to mix up cinnamon sugar; she also grabs cream cheese and powdered sugar from the cabinet.

"Wife material," I laugh.

"Um, what?!"

"I said you are wife material, it was a joke, calm down."

"I'm not wife material, get real."

I roll my eyes at her, she hands me a whisk and I start mixing the ingredients together as she spreads the gooey cinnamon mixture on the dough. About the same time I get done mixing, she is cutting the cinnamon rolls into disks and sliding them into the oven. We seem to be the only ones awake, but as soon as these things start to bake, I'm sure we won't be.

"Don't ever say you don't have talent- because I've seen two amazing ones."

"I really don't, I'm not smart like you or Su, I'm just decent with a knife and flexible, really."

"Stop cutting yourself down, Liliana."

"So what do you have planned for today at your dads?"

"Do you always change the subject when somebody is trying to get to know you," I say, frustrated with her.

"I'm not important," she looks into my eyes and then down.

I take her face in my hands, tilting her head up just slightly. I don't know what has happened, but she will know she is important because, firstly, she is human and secondly because she deserves happiness.

"You are, don't let anyone tell that you're not. That goes for your father, Sorin, anyone else," I place my hand on the back of her neck. "Because before anything, we're friends. And when you asked me to do this for you, I became something just a little bit more," I decide not to tell her that I'm hoping to crack her shell. It's too soon. "Besides, how are you not important? You're an amazing sister, and a great friend. You're the only one I can imagine having this dynamic with, Liliana. So yes, you are important. To me and other people too."

"This is what I mean, Jace," she says, pensive. "When you make me seem like more than I actually am."

"This is what I meant when I said someone broke you," I say, making eye contact with her. "But your pieces are important, regardless of what you may or may not think."

She drops her head, and for the first time, she grabs my hand.

* * *

 

Avy and I decided to take one car, because Emmara has a date tonight and would be bringing hers later. I told Avacyn that I planned on eating lunch with Liliana on Tuesday, and while she gave me a sideways glance, she didn't say anything else. I've kept my mouth shut about her dating someone so old, and I think she's catching on to me, but she's paying me the same courtesy I've given her. I don't know how much longer it's going to last, especially with Avacyn- we call her the chatterbox. She won't be able to hold in her questions much longer, and I can physically see them burning her as she sits in my passenger seat, bouncing on the black leather.

"I'm really glad that someone in the house can finally cook- because Mom can't."

"Yeah, she's really talented. Did you get to taste the pierogi she made the other day?"

"What, no! I was out with Sorin! I haven't had pierogi since grandma died, because no one in our family can cook! How did she know how to make pierogi anyways? They're Brazilian."

"I think she looked up the recipe for me," I say, knowing I've just given Avy fodder.

"You two are really close, I think that having an adjoining room has really helped you guys as friends." Avy puts emphasis on all the right (wrong?) words and lets me know she thinks something's up. She won't tell, I know it, but I really hadn't planned on telling anyone until we got things a bit more ironed out.

"So tell me more about Sorin, Josu and Lili haven't really said much, other than some things that are kind of weirding me out, I need to warm up to him," I say, opening a can of worms that was probably best left shut.

"I think he's coming for dinner tomorrow, so you'll get to talk to him then, Jace."

"I didn't ask to talk to him, I asked you to tell me."

"I think he's great. He's charming and he can sing and he loves his family, Lili and Josu included, did you know that they call him Su? I wouldn't call him Su, because he just looks so intimidating, he really doesn't need a girl's name."

"He actually prefers to be called Su, Avacyn."

"So you've actually talked to him? He hasn't really said much to me," she says, still bubbling over with happiness.

"Yeah, I talked to him the other day," I say.

"About what?" she says, her interest obviously piqued.

"Mind your own business, Avy."

"OOOH, you shut me down real quickly, what are you hiding?

"Nothing," I say, hopefully well enough to throw her off the scent, at least for a little while. But with Avacyn, you never really know.

"Does Mom know about you and Sorin? I don't see her taking kindly to it, especially if Dad agrees, you know how they get. If Dad agrees, Mom has to disagree on principle. It's like she doesn't know how to be civil. Dad is snarky, and it just gets to her, I guess."

"Not really, I've managed to convince her that we are just friends. I don't think Mom cares for Josu all that much, and by extension Kaalia, Liliana and Sorin."

"What gives you that idea?"

"She always talks about how Josu is filled with wrath, like he's always ready to fight someone for no reason at all sometimes."

"Josu only really has few reason to fight, and one is his sister, the other is his girlfriend."

"What's their deal with Ty, Jace?"

"I don't know if I'm really at liberty to say anything about how they feel about Matias- but it's not really a great situation. Matias is honestly more distant than Kallist is and has Rafael feels like he's his second chance because he messed up so bad with Liliana and Josu. They don't take very kindly to that, and along with the fact that Matias gets away with nearly everything while Liliana and Josu can't get away with anything. Plus, in case you haven't noticed, he's an almighty pain in the ass."

"Bad situation."

"Yes."

"You like her, don't you, Jace?"

"Avy, what are you talking about?"

When we get inside, Dad and Grandpa are sitting in the living room, just waiting on us to get there. It's our tradition to have a board or a game of cards every time we come over. Grandpa Niv is the biggest cheater, and he thinks he's being slick when in reality, we all know. Avy throws her arms around Dad's neck, she's always been a Daddy's girl, which is why I was surprised when he let her go on a date with Sorin.

Dad throws his other arm over my shoulder as we make our way into the living room, and sit down around the card table, getting ready to throw some fake money around.

"So Avacyn has told me that you've been talking to a girl," he starts.

"Avacyn is full of shit and needs to learn to keep her mouth shut," I stare daggers into my sister's head as she just laughs. I should have known that she wouldn't keep her mouth shut, especially to dad.

I purposely make Avacyn lose at Monopoly- when the game gets done, it's been nearly four hours, because Teysa comes in from the private ballet lessons she teaches. She comes over, hugs us both and asks Dad what he wants for dinner. I head upstairs to my room and open up my computer to see if Liliana is online. It appears she is. We should have scheduled this. Anyways, I call her and she picks up, Kaalia and Su sitting by her.

"Hi," she says, kind of quietly, but still strong. She has on a turquoise sundress, which looks gorgeous with her dark skin. This is going to be a long few weeks, I think to myself. She seems to be making progress though, I'm really proud of her for even trying. It's important to me that she does this, because this kind of dynamic without trust is dangerous.

"Josu, aren't they adorable," Kaalia starts.

"Don't start, Red, I swear.." Liliana says dangerously.

"Maybe he'll be the one to loosen you up, Liliana," Kaalia says.

"In more ways than one," she automatically covers her mouth. I can't hold back the laugh at Liliana's 'oh, shit,' expression and the flabbergasted look on Josu and Kaalia's faces. It's nearly perfect.

"Don't start, Red, she says, she started it herself, didn't she, Su?"

"Shut up, Kaalia, I swear to shit."

"We're leaving anyway, skank."

"I learned from you, Lia."

They exit and she turns back toward the computer screen, smiling. I smile back at her.

"Avy's onto us."

"Is she? She's perceptive and she knows you, so I'm not surprised, at all."

"I'll probably end up telling her and my dad sometime soon."

She has a bewildered expression, and I know it's because I said that I planned on telling my dad. I know I can go to my dad in confidence and he won't tell mom, unless I'm going to physically harm myself or someone else. I understand that she doesn't get that, especially from her father. My relationship with my dad is polar opposite from what hers is.

"My dad's not going to snitch to Mom on me, he didn't even do that when they were married, he damn sure won't do it now," I say, hopefully quelling her fears. "Unless I'm planning on murdering someone, he's not going to tell."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. What are you doing, doll?"

"Dad and I just argued, so I'm chilling up here. That's why Su and Kaalia were up here, because they're not happy with Dad either."

"What happened, leesi?"

"He started bitching that Josu and I were playing Mario Kart and that we weren't doing homework , and Kaalia didn't need to have her legs wrapped around Su, Josu got pissed off and started yelling, Kaalia and I went up to my room to wait it out. I think your mom tried to chide Josu and he really didn't like that."

"I'll help you with your homework after we go to the aquarium. She doesn't need to be Josu's mom. You two are fucking grown, practically."

"I'm already done with all that's due for this week, we did that the other day, he just wants me to get ahead. Which is stupid af. It would be different if he treated either one of us with some sort of semblance of respect, but he doesn't."

Dad pokes his head in and tells me that dinner is ready and waves at Liliana. She's blushing when I turn around, so I ask her what about.

"Nothing, will I talk to you later?"

"Do you want to?"

She starts to blush even brighter now, and just kind of smiles.

"I'll talk to you later, tonight, doll."

"She's pretty, Jace."

"Dad. Leave it alone."

"Why are you getting defensive, son?"

"I'm not getting defensive," I say, all too quickly. It just sounded defensive.

"If he doesn't want to talk about it, Ral, he doesn't have to." Teysa looks at dad and smiles while stirring her tea.

"You like Liliana, don't you, bubba? You never Skype anyone!"

"Avacyn," I say, gritting my teeth. "Keep your nose on your face."

"So she does have a name," Dad says, "So, how did you meet her?"

"Thanks a lot, Avy."

"You're welcome!"

"She's Rafael's daughter, Dad."

"Do we know a Rafael?" He says, puzzled for a second.

"Yes, Dad, and that's how I've got myself in this little quandary."

Grandpa Niv pipes up, his voice louder than usual. "Who says quandary?"

"I do, Grandpa," I say, slightly laughing, sincerely hoping this will throw them off of what the initial topic was.

"That's why you have trouble with the ladies, son," Grandpa wheezes. "Let me help you, my boy," he finishes.

"I'm good, Grandpa, remember that you scared Tamiyo from coming over for like six weeks?"

"Not my fault," he says with a smile.

"Anyways, son, what's the quandary?" Dad says as Grandpa Niv shakes his head, as if he's questioning if these people are related to him.

"Nothing, Dad."

"Who is Rafael? The only Rafael I can think of is Kate's boy—oh, god, Jace!"

"Why does it matter, we're not related," I say, as if daring anyone to challenge that fact.

"Are you two in a relationship?" Dad says, his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Something like that," I say, I can't tell him what we are when I really don't know myself.

"She's your stepsister, son!"

"Not yet! Hopefully she'll be my girlfriend before they actually get married."

"Daddy! Do you want to hear the best part about all this?" Avacyn pipes up.

I narrow my eyes at her, she will pay for this, I swear to the eternities, I will show Sorin every embarrassing picture and tell every embarrassing story I know, she will answer for this. I don't know how but she will pay. Dad turns his attention to Avy and she sniggers.

"Mom and Rafael gave them adjoining rooms!" Avacyn has almost fell out of her chair laughing. But suddenly she sits back up, stiff as a board. "You guys are doing it, aren't you?! You lucky ass!"

"Avacyn, I swear to the gods," I start.

"YOU ARE!"

"Yes, you nosy little brat, we are."

"Jace, have you lost your mind?" Dad says, concerned.

"In Jace's defense, Daddy, I'm not even gay but Liliana could get it if she wanted."

"Avacyn!" Dad is thoroughly taken aback. He looks back at me. "Are you at least using protection?"

"Um, sort of."

"Jace."

"She's allergic to latex."

"Son.."

Avy pipes up. "She's also Catholic."

"Jace…"

"She doesn't actively practice Catholicism, that's Rafael's doing-" Avy cuts me off, but I talk over her. "And she's getting on the pill this week, so don't fucking mention it in front of them."

Teysa nods her head and has to get up from the table due to her giggles. Dad is just sitting, staring.

"Son, you know I'm not going to tell your mother, so do your best not to knock her up."

"You mean you're not like WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I mean, son, it's not an ideal situation but I want you to be happy. You're not related, like you said, but I would just tread carefully, you know how your mother can get, and I don't know her father." Dad says, I give him a dark look and he understands. "Please be careful."

I breathe a sigh of relief. Liliana and I talked about how her telling Josu was like a breath of fresh air, and now I'm enjoying that same feeling. I feel like some of the weight of this decision has been lifted, knowing that I have Dad and Teysa's support, and while she annoys me, Avy is still my best friend and I'm glad she knows.

"So when will we be meeting her?"

"One step at a time, Dad. One step at a time."


	8. One Step Forward

(Liliana Vess)

Driving down the backroads of New Orleans, I think about how perfect last Tuesday was. Jace showed up in the driveway looking extremely handsome, in a button up shirt and flat-front khaki shorts. His Speedo bag is in the back. He didn't mention he was actually getting in the water. He opens up the door and I take my seat in the passenger side.

"Do you have a bathing suit, doll?"

"Um, no. I don't."

"Well, that's actually pretty surprising, but that means we get to go get you one before next time you come," he says, an evil glint in his eye.

I can't swim. I'm not about to tell Jace that, though. I don't want to be babysat. I'm still excited for this, though. Especially if he's going to be getting in the water. He's seen me do my thing- well, things, and I want to see him do his. He rubs the top of my hand and I decide to lean across the console and kiss him. I had an entire internal debate about this on the porch, about how he wasn't Ashiok, how he wasn't going to hurt me, and that I needed to try for him because he's going out of his comfort zone for me. The kiss startles him at first, but then he responds in kind. He braids his hands in my hair, and sinks his teeth into my bottom lip. Instead of jumping at pain like a normal human being, it spurs me on. He's not making my decent into celibacy any easier, and I think he knows it. I pull back and huff.

"What?" Jace says, a laugh on his lips. Asshole.

"Don't start something you won't finish, Beleren."

"Won't? Isn't it can't?"

"We both know you can, tatus. It's that you won't. Because you're mean."

I glance down at my feet, slightly embarrassed about all of this. As I do, I notice his, er, growing problem. The embarrassment goes to a different feeling- something like satisfaction, because at least I'm not the only one that's going to be frustrated over this.

"Do you mind?" Why do I feel like I'm in a relationship with this man? I stop the thoughts in their tracks and turn to look at him as he answers the question.

"I love it, obviously." He puts my hand on the khaki material, and I softly stroke, but he stops me. God. Damn. It.

"No, leesi."

"I thought we were making progress!"

"You are. You're doing great. Tatus is so proud of you. "

My face turns as red as the setting sun. His hand braids through my own as I look down at my feet again.

"Really?"

"So proud. You are blowing me away with how amazing you are at this." He smiles slightly and puts the car in park, leans over and kisses my cheek.

He grabs his Speedo swim bag and we walk into the aquarium, his hand on the small of my back. He clicks in and shows me to the bench in front of the tank. I take a seat and wait for Jace to come out, and when he does, I have to stop myself from staring. Because the bathing suit-wetsuit thing that he has on clings to all the places that he won't let me touch right now. The dolphin does have a prosthetic fin just like Jace said. He very obviously recognizes Jace and he swims excitedly around his tank. It brings a smile to my face, it's absolutely precious.

"Give me five," Jace says, as he holds his hand up. The dolphin swims over and hits Jace's hand with his fin, which is probably the most adorable thing that I have ever seen.

He and Jace swim around for a few minutes before Jace beckons me over to the tank and they both swim over to the edge, and the dolphin bonks his head on the side of the tank. Jace laughs and asks me if I have any names for him.

"No, not really, he's a bit derpy, but he's precious and I love him."

"I can't show favoritism but he is pretty awesome."

"You said he was big- he's tiny."

"I know, it was a joke."

"Titan."

* * *

 

I walk through the door, wave at Su and head upstairs. Jace has NOT budged on the no-more-touching. It's been nearly three weeks and we have been steadily working on it, every single day. Every day, we do a different activity- whether it be cooking, or calculus, or him just watching me practice ballet. He actually wants to get to know me and he's convinced that we need to do things in the right order. I asked him if he regretted the way we had been doing things and he said no, but that he wants to do right by me. It makes me wonder what exactly pushed him to do it this way. I asked him, he just smiled and said that I was worth it. I just nodded and he pulled me into his lap. You are, he had said. And you'll see it one day.

And I think I'm finally ready. If he is.

I put my bag down and walk over to his room. The door is shut. This never, ever happens. Not once. A lump starts to form in my throat but I shake it off. I take a breath and walk over to the door and turn the knob. As it opens, Jace is standing at the door, but he's not alone. Tamiyo. He's showed me some of his old pictures and she was in a few of them. I feel my eyes grow to the size of saucers as my eyes find their way back to Jace. I meet his eyes and nod, turning on my heel and heading back to my room, clicking the lock. Her eyes are confused, she's probably wondering why his step sister is upset at the fact that his stepsister is upset at the fact that his ex is in his room. I sink to the floor, back against the door.

"Liliana!" he sounds desperate. I don't care. I don't care what they were doing. He didn't tell me anything- so that lets me know exactly how he feels. I flash back to the time that I walked in on Sorin with someone else, and it didn't hurt as bad as this does. Why did I think he would be any different? Why?

"Josu!" My voice is loud, but I don't think I sound upset. I need to get out of here, because I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to see him.

Su walks up the stairs, I hear him. He's not quiet. I don't think he has plans, and I need to leave. I can't be here right now.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go get frozen yogurt?"

He looks at me, sitting against the door. He takes a breath. He's not stupid. Josu's hand clenches into a fist and then back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be here." My voice sounds weak. Just like me. I promised I wouldn't do this to myself again.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Josu and I head down the stairs and out. We get into his truck and he pulls out of the driveway. He gives me a long look at the end of the road as I stare out the window. He makes the left out of the neighborhood and clears his throat.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing, I made the mistake of thinking that he could be any different from Sorin or Ashiok."

"What did he do? Do you want me to go solve this right now?"

"No, Su. It's not your responsibility to protect me."

"Shut the fuck up! You know it is."

We get out at the Blueberry Frog, he allows me silence until we get to the table. I sit down at the table and feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and read the text.

Look, I know you're mad. I goofed by not telling you. We got partnered on a project and it was spur of the moment, I didn't know how to tell you.

I don't say anything back. I don't care what his reasoning is. Unreasonable? Probably. I sit my phone of the table and start to pick at the frozen fruit in the pomegranate yogurt.

"Lili?"

I look at my brother. He knows me better than anyone on this planet, better than my father, better than Lia, better than anyone. He knows that I was starting to care about Jace. He puts his hand on my forearm.

"Look at me. Tell me what's happened."

"We were making progress. I thought he actually gave two shits- and I was actually planning on telling him today that I was willing to give it a shot."

"What changed, Lili?"

"I go over there to tell him that I'm finally ready to try this, to do this, that my feelings are something that I'm going to have to work on, but if he'll work with me then I wanted to try."

My phone vibrates against the table again. I pick it up and read it:

I saw that you read it, Liliana. Don't ignore me. I told you what happened. Do you think that I want to be with her? Because I don't.

I put it down again and address my brother again.

"Anyways, I get home from my first class and walk over there, right? The door is shut. The door has never been shut, not since we moved in. I knew something was up, I felt my stomach drop. I open the door. His ex is in his room, bent over a textbook. But he didn't tell me something was going on, that he was doing something, otherwise it wouldn't have mattered. I wouldn't have cared. He just texted me and told me that they were working on a project together. Not that it matters. He didn't tell me. Wouldn't you be mad if Lia did something like that without telling you what was up?"

"Yeah, I would. But is Jace your boyfriend? Are you guys in a relationship?"

"He talks a big game, Su. He talks like that's what he wants, but then this?"

The phone vibrates again.

If you're angry, that means your feelings are a lot more than what I thought they were. Are you really going to do that? We've been working on this and you're going to let a misunderstanding stand in the way? It's like one step forward and three steps back, Liliana!

Again, I don't respond. I can't.

"When Jace and I talked, he seemed honestly like he wanted to, but he really should have told you. But Lili, this isn't me taking his side and I'll never say this to him, but guys are fucking stupid. There have been times that I've pissed off Lia because I forgot something that she thinks should be obvious to me, and it probably should have. But you and Jace aren't exactly black and white, Liliana. You need to tell him that you want to be black and white if you are going to hold him to any sort of expectations. It's only fair."

I grumble at Josu, of course he's right, but I'm just so mad.

"How can he talk and talk and talk but then not act like it? He said he didn't know how to tell me, and that's whatever."

"At least he wanted to tell you. Because if had been Ashiok, he wouldn't be blowing up your phone right now like Jace is. That's a little bit of proof that he cares. You can't expect Jace to be perfect, especially when you won't tell him what you want, Liliana."

My phone starts to ring. He's calling and not texting anymore. I guess he isn't playing around anymore and that he wants to talk. Josu is right, but I honestly don't feel like I'm the one that needs to apologize.

"Liliana?"

"Yeah, Su?

"I'm just happy you actually have expectations out of him, because that's what you deserve. You don't deserve the shit that Ashiok put you through, because your body is yours to give as you want to not anyone's to just take. And no one deserves what he did to your mind. I should have killed him."

"You put him in the hospital, Su, and threatened that if he told anyone what actually happened that he wouldn't leave that hospital living. I think you did your job as a big brother above and beyond the description, Osu."

"Nobody will ever do that to you again, because I will make sure they know," Josu says as he finishes off the chocolate mess that he usually gets.

The phone starts to ring again and Josu reaches across the table and grabs it, and while I try to take it from him, I don't. He picks it up and answers in his gruff voice.

"Hey, Jace, we were just talking about you. Liliana told me what happened and she's not ready to talk about it right now, but she will when we get home. We've been discussing how both of you should have reacted differently, but her emotions got the best of her just like you fucked up by not telling her."

Josu pauses, I can't hear Jace, but Su isn't wrong so I just scrape the blackberries off of the bottom of the cup.

"Yeah, that's what she said. She wants to talk to you, that isn't me just saying it. I don't know exactly what we're gonna do, but we won't be longer than a couple hours."

"Thanks, Osu."

"You're welcome. Anyways, you don't wanna throw this away, Liliana. You know that if it were someone who didn't have your best interest at heart, I would tell you to hit the ground running. I know it's not an ideal situation, especially with Dad and Kate, but you haven't been this happy since before Ashiok, and I'm not ready or willing to let that go. Because for the first time in forever, your smile has touched your eyes. I know you better than anyone, and the fact that you smile after doing fucking calculus with him makes him special. You can say that you don't have feelings with him but the fact that you are here with me shows me- and him too, probably- that you do. And the fact that he's calling you and calling you and calling you shows that he obviously cares too. So just, for once in your life, stop fighting it."

"I don't know how!"

"I know you don't. Just like I don't know how I'm actually going to ask Marcela if I can marry Lia. Like I know you pretty much raised me and then my dad broke your heart because he's an insufferable douchebag but I need to marry your daughter."

"Marcela loves both of us, Su. She knows you love Lia. She's not going to tell you know. She knows that everything you do is for Kaalia."

"Or you."

"Well, she knows that, too."

"But Liliana, it's worth giving him a chance."

* * *

 

I turn the knob to my room and unlock the adjoining door. He's standing in the bathroom, whether he was waiting on me or not, I don't know. He makes his way over to my bed and sits on the edge, I sit on my bay window across from him and he breathes in.

"Why did you ignore me?"

"Why did you have your ex over without telling me?"

"So you admit that we are more than just fuck friends."

"That's not what I said."

"If you're just my fuck buddy, then why does it matter who I have over and don't have over? Why does it matter who I hang out with? Get real, Liliana. You have feelings for me."

"I didn't say that either!"

"So you don't? Then do me a favor and stop wasting my time."

"Jace, I.. how could you not know! Do I need to remind you what tatus means? I called you daddy for Christ sake!"

"So you do."

"Of course I do! I just don't know how! I don't know what to do, I don't know what I'm doing, I fucking suck at this, I'm not meant to be someone's girlfriend!"

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up and stop it. You are someone's girlfriend. I've thought of you as my girlfriend since the night you came into my room and we fucked the last time. So are we doing this?"

"That's what I was going to tell you, Jace, that that was what I wanted to do, but just seeing you with her makes me second guess your motives."

"I don't know what's happened but I can see why you would. We weren't black and white and I had planned on telling you after the fact- but all it is- is a project. We can work at the library if you don't want her in my room."

I look at him, his eyes earnest, I can't fight this any longer. I won't. I didn't want to come back because I knew this would be the way it fell. Ever since the day that we fell asleep together, I knew that this would happen. I close my eyes and try to fight the growing lump in my throat.

"Just kiss me, please."

He pulls me into his lap and our lips meet for the first time in a couple days. The lump in my throat is now anticipation curling in my belly, his warm mouth enveloping mine. My legs curl around his midsection in an effort to get closer, his hands pulling my shoulders to him. I could get used to this. My body is starving for the closeness that only he can provide. We tumble back onto my bed as he pulls away, but crushes me to his chest.

"I don't know what to do." I say, burying my face in his shirt.

"Then let me help you." He says this in the kindest tone I have ever heard anyone use with me. I wrap my legs tighter around him and kiss his neck, longingly.

"I had a bad relationship, Jace. A really bad one. One that fucked me up, and will continue to fuck me up for the rest of my life."

"He doesn't matter anymore, doll, the only thing that matters is you healing and us becoming stronger. You can tell me anything you want to, but you don't have to. I want to know you and know how to help you. Take as long as you need."

"Suffice it to say that I was taken advantage of in more than one way," I say, darkly. I'm not sure exactly how much of that situation I want to reveal. The only people that truly know are Lia and Osu, not even Sorin. Sorin knows bits and pieces, but not everything.

"Oh, leesi. You know you don't have to do this, that we don't have to do this this way. I don't want you to feel like you have to do something with me. Because you don't. You don't owe me anything."

"No, no, no, Jace. This is what I said that I wanted because it is. The difference in you and him is that I give myself to you, that I want my body to be yours, I want you to be in control. And Josu told me something that's true, that it's only mine to give, and this is me, saying I want to give it to you. Because I think this works for us, tatus. We make it work for us. I know you enjoy it and I do to, and that's what it's all about. Because I've learned something."

"What's that, my doll?"

"A single word can stop you. Just one. You will stop and we will fix the situation. A thousand words wouldn't have stopped him." It's the truth. I look down at my feet and he tips my head up, plants a soft kiss on my lips, and speaks.

"I won't let you down, Liliana, you have given me this gift and I will do right by you, I promise. Just know that you don't owe me anything, that anytime you want autonomy back, you can have it. Thank you for trusting me- I don't know the extent of what happened, but I know how hard it must be for you to trust me. So thank you."

"Jace?"

He cocks an eyebrow in response and I take a breath. If we're gonna do this? I wanna do this right.

"What's your middle name?"

He tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear and smiles. He knows that I'm trying to get to know him, that I really want to do this, and that makes him happy.

"Joplin."

"I love it. JJ."

"If that's what you want to call me, doll." He can help but grin again.

"Are you finally going to answer my question, then?"

"Ha, and what's that?"

"What's your favorite color?"

* * *

 

About a week has passed when Jace texts me on his way home from work, saying not to make plans for after the wedding on Saturday. I smile, because it's been quite some time since I've been on an actual date.

Do I need to go get something to wear? Or are we just wearing our wedding clothes? Vomit.

Tatus is taking care of it. Just don't make plans.

I feel that this is a bit of a show of dominance, which I am okay with. I'm anxious to see what's going happen. It's been nearly a month since he's been in me and I'm not taking too kindly to it. I'm starting to get an ache below my waist. No self-pleasure, he had said at the beginning of the week, as if he read my mind. That's mine. Frustrated, I sent him back a smiley and resigned myself to the fact that I would explode soon. The agitating part of it all is that he sent me a video of him taking care of his problem, just to add insult to injury. That's mine, I had shot back.

I click around on my computer when I hear our shower start. That fuckbag, I think. He didn't even come say hi. Suddenly, I can't take it anymore. I pull my t-shirt and jeans off and walk into the bathroom. There is a door, not a curtain, and it is clear. Jace can see me. I can see him. His hand is wrapped around his manhood. That's why he didn't come say hi. He used his last bit of self-control to not jump my bones.

"Leesi, what are you doing in here?"

"I can't wait any more." I unclasp my undergarments and step into the water with him. I know that he doesn't have the control anymore, and we've made so much progress. I won't force him, but I'm pretty sure this is going to happen. I bring his hand down to my soaked center, feels the swollen bundle of nerves that needs him and he physically moans when he feels how aroused I am.

"Like feeling what the thought of your fat cock does to me? What you do to me, JJ? And it's only for you."

"Liliana, we agreed no sex.."

"I haven't jumped in nearly a week, unless you count that one time you snuck up on me from behind, which I would jump if anyone snuck up on me from behind." I get on my knees in front of him, and slowly stroke his member. He's not saying no, just biting his lip in pleasure. "Please, tatus. I need you. Please don't deny me any longer." I stick my lip out as my finger rubs circles on the head and my other hand massages him.

"Say it again," he says. I think for a second as to what he could be talking about. I smile.

"Please, tatus?"

"Please what?"

"My throat needs to feel your manhood, papi."

After what seems like an eternity, he obliges. He doesn't start out slow, but he out and out fucks my throat. Everytime I choke, it's punctuated with a moan from around him, which causes him to moan. I grab the back of his legs and steady myself, as he finally pushes himself in to the hilt. We finally did it- together. Even if it is uncomfortable, I know his pleasure is immeasurable and that is what I want. It's a good thing the water is on, because we would be extremely loud if it wasn't. He shuts off the water and helps me out, pointing to his room. It's dark and I can't see anything, everything is amped up because of it.

"Go kneel in the bay window. Face outside. "

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, sir," I squeak.

"Good girl."

I do so and he follows behind me. He runs a brush throughout my hair and pulls it into a ponytail, kissing on my neck and earlobe. I rub my legs together, desperate for some sort of friction where I need it most. He sees this, however, and his hand comes down in between my legs. Hard. I know I have to keep myself from yelping, so I bite down on my lip. My eyes are stinging but I feel a gush of wetness make its way from my body. His voice is in my ear, low and deadly.

"If you do that again, I'll do it even harder next time."

I think back to the little chat we had about ground rules at the beginning of the week. As of right now, the only ones are to refer to him in some sort of respectful manner, no touching, no cumming without permission. He told me to write anything down that I wanted or needed and I haven't had a chance to.

"Don't cum without permission, I don't want to bruise my leesi's pretty bum."

"You do, don't lie." That might have been a mistake, but Jace just laughs. "You and I both know you want this perfect ass over your knee, tatus."

"I'll keep that in mind on Friday when we play, doll. You're not wrong. Now spread, I'm going to take that dripping cunt of yours with my tongue."

He does so. Never would I have thought I would end up literally sitting on a man's face. He positions himself under me and my knees buckle with pleasure. He pulls off for the slightest second.

"Keep your knees tight and legs spread, or I'm going to blister your ass, Liliana."

His tongue is everywhere, all at once. He pulls my hand down and I know he wants me to help in my own pleasure. I do so, and it's about to become too much.

"Can I… please, please?"

He pulls off and picks me up, placing me on his bed.

"How do I want you?"

I take a wild guess and go with face down, ass up. That's what most men like, anyways. I feel Jace smile as his hands traverse my body, breasts, hips, everything. I feel him position himself at my entrance and push back on to him, both of us groaning in pleasure, as for the first time in a month, we are together. However, he pulls out and his hand pinches the soft bud on my breast as a response.

"So needy for it, doll. Are you tatus' little cock whore? Because I'm about to make you feel like you are. Are you going to be a good girl for me?"

"I promise, just please…"

His hand starts rubbing circles on my clit before he even enters. He knows he's torturing me. I whimper at him and before he takes me, he speaks.

"I want you to cum the second this cock enters your body, Liliana Raelynn. Not a second before, not one after. Understand?"

"Yes, papi."

He speeds up his fingers and I can already feel myself getting close. Then, quick as a flash, he takes me with his full length and girth. His hand pushes my head into the bed to muffle the noise that he knew was inevitable. No time to adjust to the full feeling, and because of that, I did exactly what he asked of me. His moans penetrate the quiet night , giving me a boost of confidence. His thrusts are hard and unrelenting, and I know he's going to be getting close soon, too.

"Good girl," he says, "You're amazing. You're going to cum again before I do, leesi."

I can't manage words, just whimpers. I do indeed feel my body clench around his manhood as he pours into me. I take a breath in as he pulls out of me, both of us collapsing.

"My god, you're so good and this, JJ."

"Only because you are, too."

XxxXxXxXxX

The next morning, I extract myself from Jace's arms to make him breakfast before he goes to work. I know he likes cinnamon rolls, but he honestly needs something a bit more filling, plus I don't feel like hearing Dad bitch about cinnamon rolls again. As I'm padding around the kitchen, looking for stuff to make omelets with, I hear feet behind me. Thinking it's Jace, I turn around. I'm surprised, it isn't Jace. It's Emmara.

"Hey, Lili, can I talk to you…"


	9. Two Steps Back

_For anyone who hasn't figured it out, tatus translates to 'daddy' in Polish. Moja droga means my dear. Enjoyyyyyyyyy!_

( ** _Liliana Vess)_**

"Um, sure, Emmara. What's up?"

I continue padding around the kitchen, looking for ingredients. The bread is going to go stale soon if it's not used. I grab the jar of pumpkin Mom sent us with our last package. I mix up eggs, milk, cinnamon, and the pumpkin and prepare to make French toast for Jace before he goes to work.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that my girlfriend is coming over."

I knew that she'd been going on dates, but I had no idea that she was either gay or bi. Good for her. But I don't see how this relates to me at all, or why it's important.

"That's awesome, Em."

"Well, you know her."

"That's not likely, Emmara. Su and I were homeschooled. We only know a few people outside of Sorin, Lia, and Drana. We've always kinda stuck to ourselves and a few other military brats, karate kids in his case, and dancers in mine."

"No, I know you know her."

"What's her name, then?"

"Nissa. Nissa Revane."

Fuck. Yeah, I know the bitch. I know what she did to Sorin, what she tried to do with Su. Sorin begged her not to go. I can feel the look on my face change from one of serene peacefulness to one of disgust. I swallow and look back at my future stepsister, trying not to give myself away too much. What happened isn't anyone's business outside of the four of us, as far as I am concerned.

"Lia, Sorin, Su and I won't be here then."

"Sorin has plans to be here with Avy. And I'd appreciate it if you stay."

"You don't understand, Emmara. If Kaalia sees Nissa, she's going to jack her fucking jaw. She's going to beat the fuck out of her for what she did. And I'm not going to stop her. Neither is Su. We learned our lesson about that. Besides, what does it matter if Lia, Su and I aren't here?"

"Well, firstly, I would like for Jace to meet her and I know that if you leave, he's going with you."

Well, he didn't say that he was going to say anything to Emmara, for him to be all about communication, he's sure faulting seriously on his end. What the fuck.

"What does Jace have to do with me?" I'm not about to be the one that accidently lets the cat out of the bag. Emmara rolls her eyes, as if she's telling me not to treat her like an idiot. Well, if my boyfriend could keep me on the same page with him, that'd be fucking great.

"Liliana. My room is under Jace's. You weren't quiet last night. There was no masking the scraping and I heard Jace moaning. So I know that you two are dating, or fucking or whatever. I don't care. I'm not going to snitch on you. But I'm just asking that you, Lia, and Josu try to mend fences."

" _Are you blackmailing me?_  " I struggle to keep my voice calm. Because that's what it sounds like to me.

"No. I just told you that I wouldn't do that. I just would appreciate it if you would try. And Sorin is going to have to get over himself if Avy and I are both going to date who we want to date."

"Sorin wasn't the one in the wrong. Sorin didn't do anything but beg her to stay. Sorin didn't break her heart."

"People change."

"That's true, Emmara. But I guarantee you Nissa didn't tell what else happened."

"Liliana. I'm just asking you to be reasonable. It was nearly two years ago!"

"I'm being as reasonable as I can be. I said that we would leave. Jace can stay. He's a big boy."

"She said she wanted to try!"

"Yeah. So did Sorin. I don't want to make an enemy out of you, Emmara. Jace and I are dating, not just fucking. So I'd like to get along with you. But Sorin and Kaalia have been around my whole life. And that's why I'm not interested in mending fences when Nissa burnt down the barn."

I finish up his breakfast and walk upstairs to wake him. When did my life become such a huge web of fuckery? Because even more so than it has been, Ashiok comes along with Nissa. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to pretend that nothing's happened between us. I don't want to lie, but my baggage is mine. Not his.

I walk in through the bathroom to see that he is still sleeping soundly. Rather than waking him up nicely, I decide to throw a pillow at his face.

"Get your lazy ass up,  _tatus_. Your breakfast is going to get cold."

"Did you make me breakfast, doll baby?"

"Of course, now get up, before you're late."

He stretches and stands, pulling me into him. When his morning hardness touches my stomach, I ellicit a moan. We don't have time for that now and there are too many people in the house. He smiles at me and our lips meet for the briefest second, just barely a brush. God,I think to myself. How can he make me feel so much at one time with just his eyeks and a fleeting kiss?

"Unf, goddamn, Jace. I think the back of my throat and this." I say, grabbing his manhood, "need to have a catch up later."

" _Leesi_ ," he says, his voice a growl. "Playtime isn't until Friday, and you're waiting. What we did last night could have gotten us caught."

"It did."

"What? What do you mean?" His voice jumps up two octives in sheer panic.

"Emmara. She knows. She cornered me when I was making your breakfast this morning."

"Oh," he says, letting out a breath of air in relief. "She's not going to tell anyone."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that."

"What? She's not a cunt, or a snitch. You don't have anything to worry about."

"It's a little bit more complicated than that."

"What? How?"

"I'll tell you when you get off. You need to go eat and get going before you're late."

"You don't make the rules around here," he says, disgruntled. However, he looks at the clock and realizes that I'm right. "Let me get a good morning kiss, then?"

* * *

About an hour before Jace gets off, I'm sitting on my computer trying to be productive. He had asked me about needing help with calculus and I'm honestly procrastinating at this point, working on something for one of my cooking classes.

"LILIANA! MOM'S AT THE DOOR! AND SHE'S GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Josu's voice rings out, breaking my reverie. I'm working on an assignment for school, a recipe book based on a common theme. Right now, I'm trying to figure out what I want that theme to be. I put my laptop to sleep and rush downstairs. There's only one thing that it could be. Mom has FINALLY decided that I can have my cat back. Kate said no, and Mom said she'd keep him until she went crazy or Kate said I could have him back. Right now, I don't give two flying fucks what the project is on, or what Kate thinks. MY BABY.

"O'MALLEY JAMES!"

"No 'Hi, Mom, how are you?', no she's just worried about her satanic cat."

The gray tabby cat with the amber eyes runs over to me and curls up against my ankles. I can't wait for Jace to meet him, even if he is an asshole. I pick him up and spin him around, so happy to see him. I've missed this little douchebag at night. It's been almost two months and Mom has sent me pictures every day. Mom lives almost five hours away, but she's spending the next two days in NOLA so that I don't have to watch Matias while dad and Kate honeymoon. He's going back with her for the week and a half. Su is going to be with Lia at Tulane, the twins are going to be at their dad's. And Jace and I, well Jace and I are going to be banging like a screen door in a hurricane.

"Hi, Mom, how are you?" I say, sarcastically. Mom is not much different than dad, a stickler, kind of a bitch. But at least she's bitchy to all three of us equally. We haven't had the greatest relationship in the past, but now that we aren't living together, things are infinitely better.

"I really don't want to be here when your dad gets here, Liliana. You know how we can be when we have to be in the same room for too long."

"We can hang out or something after the wedding on Sunday. How long are you in town for?"

Just as she's getting up to leave, Dad and Kate are walking in.

"Aurelia, what are you doing here?" Dad barks.

"Bringing our daughter her asshole cat, Rafael. I love you two. I'll see you Sunday." And with that, Mom walks out the door. The smile fades from Su's face as he heads upstairs, me following suit. The look that Kate has on her face makes me uneasy. She looks at Su and then to me. I give her a smile, but just the look on her face makes me feel like she's plotting.

I pick up my fat baby and head back up to my room, booting up the computer. O'Malley curls up in my lap, and I can't help but smile.

* * *

Lia and Su are sitting in my room not long later. I heave a breath as I recount what happened in the kitchen earlier. Lia's eyes grow to the size of saucers and then nearly close into slits. She can't believe what's going on. Josu looks completely flabbergasted, I can feel his anger, his wrath permeate the environment in the room.

There's a swift knock at the door and Jace comes in, gives Lia and Su a smile, but scoops me off the bed, gives me a spin, and kisses me on the cheek.

"You smell like a fish tank,  _tatus_."

Just as he speaks to me, O'Malley jumps off of the chair and down, walking around Jace, appraising him. He puts a paw on his foot. "And who is this?" Jace says, but before I can answer, there is another knock.

The noise is not at the adjoining door, but the front door of my room. I open the door, and who could be standing there but Nissa Revane. And Emmara. Why, why, why? Swiftly, Josu grabs Lia around the waist as a precaution.

"Lia. Sit Down. It doesn't matter. Sorin has better and she was never an option. Kaalia Marie."

"Well," I say, "I guess it's time we left, Lia, Su?"

Josu goes to get up, but Jace looks at me with a look that says sit down, we need to figure this out. He really has no idea what's happened, so I look from Josu to Jace and heave a sigh, sitting. I know that Lia is not interested in this in the least.

"Liliana? Are you staying?" Emmara says, almost quietly.

I look at Kaalia and Su and they don't give me much to go on. I'm expecting them to get up and walk out. Because with Josu's temper, this isn't going to end up as a good situation.

"Fine. We'll stay too, if Liliana is."

"Kaalia, Josu, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Nissa, I don't give a shit, honestly. Do you think that what you did to my brother was okay? He begged you not do that to him. You tell him that you're more interested in women, which is neither here nor there, but then you think it's okay to ask Josu if he wants to do things with you? Josu and I have been together since he was fifteen and I was fourteen! Nearly five years, Nissa! How dare you touch something that's mine. You fuck my brother over and then you hit on my boyfriend? Did you fall and hit your fucking head?!"

"Lia,"

"Don't call me Lia. You lost that priviledge a long time ago, you bitch."

Emmara pipes up, "Kaalia, don't call her a bitch!"

"Don't talk about things you don't know about, Emmara. No offense, but you have no idea. Absolutely none. So 're family with my family now. So, in the most respectful way possible, sit and over there and shut up."

"Kaalia, you had no reason to say that to her. This has nothing to do with her."

"Isn't that what I just said, you self-righteous cunt?"

"I've been trying to work things out with all of you, and you've all ignored me. You, Sorin, Su, Lili."

I grit my teeth. "It's not fair for us to be talking about Sorin without him being in here."

Jace clears his throat, saying that he'll text Avy. This is a fucking mess. This is a horrible fucking mess. Jace sees me gritting my teeth, and he walks behind me and starts to rub my shoulders.

"It's okay, doll baby. This isn't your fault, whatever happened, seems like it's between them."

"No. This happened to us."

I hear what has to be Sorin and Avy ascending the stairs. How can this possibly get any worse? I don't think it can at this point.

"Look, Kaalia. I did what I did because Anowon put me up to it. Just like Sorin is your brother, he's mine."

"What does Anowon have to do with anything?"

"You know how he feels about you, Kaalia?"

"So you hit on my boyfriend, hoping that he'd take you up on it, because your brother has a crush on me, so that he'd be the "savior," when my love "cheated" on me?"

The door creaks open, Sorin and Avy standing in the archway. He sees the the scene before him, sniffing. He looks back at me and then at Kaalia and Su.

"Nope, not happening today, I'm not talking about this, not now, not ever." He heads back down stairs. Avy is still standing in the doorway, completely flabbergasted.

"Very mature, you and Su haven't changed a lick. And here's a word to the wise, Avacyn, and you too, Jace. Sorin and Lili will always go back to each other."

"You don't know shit-" I start, but Kaalia is accross the room in a flash, nose to nose with Nissa. Her fist is balled next to her and Emmara puts her head in her lap, like she doesn't want to watch. At the last second, Kaalia backs away, as if she's thought better of her actions.

Kaalia shakes her head. "If I wasn't pregnant, I swear to shit, I'd beat your ass."

The only thing that you can hear is my voice and my brother's, both screaming a resounding "What?!"

Before anything can be said, Nissa's voice rings out above mine and Su's.

"How is what I did to Sorin any different than what Liliana did to Ashiok?"

My brother backs Nissa up against the wall, all of us watching in complete horror. Oh my god. Nissa doesn't know anything that happened, only that we broke up and he was heartbroken.

"You've got a real bad habit of talking about stuff you don't fucking know about, Nissa. What you did to Sorin wasn't half of what Ashiok did to my sister, so on top of trying to ruin my relationship, you compare.. nothing, nevermind. You have no clue, Nissa. Lia, let's get out of here, we obviously need to talk and I am going to lose my temper if she talks any more bullshit. Because she doesn't have a fucking clue what that asshole put my sister through."

"Su," I say, "I'm fine. You and Lia go."

They both spare a disgusted glance and Avy is standing there, still flabbergasted. Lia puts a hand on the small of her back and guides her back down the stairs.

"Is this what I get for trying, Liliana?"

"You have a real funny way of showing you're trying. You hurt Sorin, you hurt Lia. You hurt my brother and I! And throwing things in my face that you have no idea about isn't exactly the best way to mend fences! Sit back and think about what you've said in the past thirty minutes! Maybe we weren't all in the right but goddamn it, neither are you. I'm done with this! If you want us to get along, this isn't the way to show it. Do you think I want to have a problem with my boyfriend's sister? No! Do you think that I want this drama? NO! And you need to stop and think about the apology you owe Sorin before you drive a wedge in between Emmara and Avy.  _Get. Out_."

They turn to each other and exit, leaving me in there with Jace. I wrap my arms around him, him pulling me into his chest. O'Malley jumps in between us and cuddles my feet as Jace kisses me. His mouth feels perfect against mine, and I don't want this to ever stop.

"Thank you for not being a bitch to my sister when she probably deserved it. She was really attached to Tamiyo and I know she can be hostile, but.. Just, thanks."

Of course she was attached to Tamiyo. I grit my teeth and Jace sees this, He smooths my hair and kisses my forehead.

"She doesn't matter. I'm your  _tatus_ , your papi. Not hers."

I smile but don't say much. The silence is comfortable, but I feel Jace sigh, and I look up at him.

"Doll, what happened with Ashiok?"

"Jace... Not right now. I can't."

"Okay. Take all the time you need, leesi. Try to rest, okay? I'm going to go work on some homework for a few minutes if you need me."

I nod as he kisses my head, pulling the blankets over my head. A half hour passes, maybe longer. I toss and turn, unable to be distracted. However, I'm not going to be able to sleep, do anything like that. I need a distraction, preferably one with blue eyes and dark hair. I don't really care what type of distraction it is, I just need him. So I'm going to do what I do best.

**_Lust_**.

* * *

I creak the door open as Jace is bent over his text book. Anatomy and Physiology, he had said. Well. It's about time he got some practical experience in. I pull a pair of Green Lantern Underwear on and grab a cami.

" _Tatus_?"

"Come in,  _leesi_."

" _Look at my girl. Goddamn_."

"Do you like what you see?"

He groans and bites his lip, sitting up and putting his textbook to the side. He sits up, on the edge of his bed, opening his arms. His legs are open and I walk over to him, straddling his knees.

"You've been working so hard, school and work, I think you've earned a bit of a distraction."

"Lili, doll,we can't do this.."

"We're not doing anything. You mentioned you wanted to see my talents. Well, it's not only ballet that I can do."

With that, I turn to face the wall, positioning myself between his knees, slowly, all the while undulating my hips, running my fingers through my hair, letting it fall in waves. I bend my back in front of him, grinding my backside against his hardness, straddling his right leg. He groans, throwing his head back. I let my back move in fluid movements, my hips in circles. His hands are gripping my hips and he lets out a low whistle.

"Don't be loud, Emmara's still awake, I'm sure." I look at him, biting my lip. "If you can't be quiet, I might just have to put something in your mouth,  _moja droga_."

"Oh, doll. You don't make the rules around here. Now bring me those hips."

"I thought we weren't doing this?"

"Do you want it? Is today a safe day?"

"That's what the birth control is for."

With that, he clamps his hand over my mouth. He pushes the Green Latern panties to the side and shealths himself inside me. "Shhh, just feel. No noise. Just cum. Now,  _leesi_. I feel what this is doing to you, so stop fighting, just let it. Be a good girl and cum for papi."

He's not wrong. The way he makes me feel with his words along with the pressure below my waist. I whine against his hand and he clamps it on tighter. "No. I need you to be silent." His slow thrusts are worst form of torture but the best form of ecstasy.

"You're quivering for me," his voice in my ear. "You are perfect. Please, for  _tatus_?" I push myself down onto him as I feel his seed pour inside of me. His other hand drops between my legs and his thumb makes slow strokes as he rides out his orgasm. My nails dig into his leg as my own takes over my senses.

He hugs me to him, I can feel him smile into my hair. I head into our adjoining bathroom, giving Jace a side eye. He gives me an appraising look, and I put my hands up.

"Just getting clean."

"Sometimes I feel like I've defiled this pure Catholic girl," he laughs.

" _You wish_."

 


	10. Jump

_And with this ring, I thee wed_.

I bite back the white-hot bile rising in my throat. Liliana and I, we are officially family. I never thought in ten-thousand years that I'd be dating my step-sister, no, scratch that, falling for her. Last night, because we had been running around like a bunch of mad people, we didn't get to do our play session.

However, we did start a World of Warcraft game, watched a couple episodes of Game of Thrones and she fell asleep in my arms. Things are calm. She hasn't mentioned Nissa. She spent a few hours with Kaalia yesterday, and it's been agreed upon that the secret stays a secret until after the wedding.

I look across the aisle at my beautiful girlfriend, at the over-the- top Catholic church, the over- the- top flowers, Mom's tulle-laden dress. Clad in turquoise silk, Liliana makes eye contact with me and winks. I cough, but no one is concerning themselves with us. The dress clings to her ass like everything does, and the color makes her skin pop. Emmara looks bored, Avy looks sleepy. Kaalia looks like she's about to lose her lunch right there in the aisle. I've counted Josu roll his eyes close to six times. Matias keeps scratching his nose.

Kallist is actually here. We didn't know if he would show. He didn't speak to Mom for nearly nine months after she left Dad, he married Kara during that time. He didn't tell any of us. When we talked today, he said they were going to move closer and he knew he hurt Mom, but he wanted things to be better. I can't blame him, I was mad too. I was angry. I felt as though I had been robbed of something.

We'll see what happens.

I know that all eyes are supposed to be on the bride, but I only have eyes for my girl. She wows me. I watch her eyes dance across the cathedral, to her father and then her brothers, finally making eye contact again. I'm astounded that a girl like her would want anything to do with a guy like me.

I jump out of my reverie when the music starts again, taking my cue to loop my arm through Liliana's. We move through the motions, taking pictures, eating. When I ask her to dance, I'm conscious of our every move. My hand is up awkwardly high on her back, it feels like we are miles apart. I glance around, and allow myself to touch her from her shoulders down to her hips before coming to rest in that awkward position again.

"I can't wait until tonight," I say, smiling. I hope she has a good time. The date took a lot a bribing, but it'll be worth it.

"Jace?"

"Yes, doll baby?"

"Does this," she gestures around her to the elaborate decorations, everyone dancing, the cake, and the food, "Change anything about us?" she asks quietly, briefly resting her head on my shoulder. I glance around, making sure eyes are elsewhere, and kiss her on the forehead.

"Absolutely not,  _leesi_. We knew this was going to happen. We knew when we started this that this was going to happen. The only thing we have to figure out is how we're going to tell them."

"I don't want to lose you," she says, her voice barely audible, because of all the couples sashaying around us.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

After the wedding, we part ways. Su is headed to stay at Lia's apartment close to Tulane, Ty went with his mom, and the twins are going to their dad's. I take a shaky breath on the way back to the house. First dates are nerve- racking anyways, but the nature of our relationship makes it that much harder. The date took a lot of bribery, a lot of begging Thassa to let me do it, but it'll be worth it. It's definitely the biggest date I've ever been on.

"What's the plan, tatus?"

"It's a surprise, but we're gonna stop by the house so we can change.  _And that's all, leesi."_

"You don't know me like that!"

"Oh, yes, I do."

Her laugh is beautiful. If there ever was a perfect sound, a perfect noise, that would be it. Her singing voice is amazing, but when she laughs, my heart jumps.

"Liliana?"

"Hmm?"

"Sing for me."

Her face blushes bright red as gives me a side eye, wondering why I would make such a request. I mostly listen to her when she's in her room, practicing ballet. She practices her piano and sings, and I long to come down and just watch, but I don't want to draw attention to us.

"What do you want me to sing?" she asks, sheepish. I smile at her sideways, pulling her hand into mine.

"Whatever you want to sing. I listen to you downstairs a lot, your voice is so beautiful. I want to watch, but I don't know if that's the best idea, doll."

She gives me a sort of half smile and clears her throat. Her rosy cheeks are doing me no favors, the slacks already showed too much, and now...

"There is a song that makes me think of you every single time I hear it," she says, slightly breathless. "But it's kind of old."

I smile and nod, hopefully egging her on just a bit. I breathe in and so does she, her breath shaking slightly. She closes her eyes and swallows, working up the nerve.

"You love to sing. What's the problem?"

"It's just, that it's just us, no Sorin to cover my mistakes."

"Your voice is beautiful. Just sing. I'm not going to judge you."

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

She doesn't need Sorin to cover up her mistakes. Her voice sounds like it was made of silk. There's a quality to it that's more entrancing than any I've ever heard, something about it that draws me in.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

I won't be missing her tonight. I won't be missing her ever, if I have anything to do with it.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The car comes to rest in our driveway, we are only a short drive from the church. I brush my hand from her temple down to her chin, breathing in her scent, placing a soft kiss on her neck. A gasp and slight smile greet me, a more than welcome reaction.

"Your voice is beautiful. More beautiful than anything I've ever heard."

"You're just biased."

"You're just talented."

We enter the ghostly quiet house, something that is odd. I think we've been here completely alone three times in two months. This week is a welcome change. Me, her, nothing else. The girls probably won't stay the whole week at Dad's, but I need a few nights. We are still getting to know each other and know this dynamic, there's nothing that I need more right now, apart from just pure, uninterrupted time with her. Time where we don't have to worry about getting caught.

We take the steps two at a time. When we reach the apex, she turns into her room and starts rifling through her closet, but I stop her.

"I told you I'd take care of it. Just put this on. I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"My hair..."

"Looks fine."

When she does descend the stairs, it's like she knocked the breath out of my chest. The dress I picked out fits her beautifully. It hits about her knees, but it's a keyhole back, with three buttons at the top. The sleeves are long, but are made of sheer black lace, where the rest of the fabric is a black silk. She decided to wear a pair of red peep-toe pumps, the same ones from when she showed me her feet could touch the back of her head; sShe also is wearing a red statement necklace, I think they are called. She's let her hair fall from the updo it was in to loose curls. Anyways, she looks beautiful, and as much as I want to lift the dress and take her right now, I need to have control.

"Wow," I say, completely at a loss for words.  _All the right junk in all the right places._ "My girl is so gorgeous."

She smiles and blushes again, and I walk her out the door. I place my hand on the small of her back, and I can feel the current charging in between us. I'm aching to lay her down already. But this is so much more important. She needs to know that she is much more than a piece of ass, a booty call. I want to know who she is. I want to know who she is under the cover she puts on. I want to know who Kaalia knows. Who Josu knows. Because even though she's admitted her feelings, she still has on this mask, she's still putting on some sort of a front. I want to know the girl under that.

"You look very handsome yourself."

I had changed ties and put on khakis instead of slacks. The shirt is blue instead of that ridiculous turquoise. She pulls on my tie and I crash into her, our lips meeting for the first time since that night a few days ago. I trail up her spine, causing gooseflesh to appear.

"Are you cold?"

"Quite the opposite, actually."

"Mhmm, I have plans for us tonight."

* * *

"So tell me this, Lili."

"What?"

"What attracted you to me? Girls like you don't go for guys like me, like ever."

"At first, it was the fact that I couldn't have you. I've never had that happen before. I've always had guys dropping to their knees for a chance to date me. Well, except for one. And then you. But then, it became more than that. I thought after the first time we fucked it would be out of my system. I could move on and that would be that. But I found myself thinking about you. I don't know if it was your annoying arrogance, or the fact that we were supposed to be family. You consumed every moment of my thoughts. Everyday, it was more and more. I couldn't shake you. It was something about the way that you looked at me. I couldn't help but trust you even though I said I'd never trust anyone ever again. And then Su and I talked. He said to give it a chance. Plus, you're quite attractive, so that helped,." sShe finishes her monologue with a smile.

"So Josu's opinion means a lot to you?"

"His and Lia's are the only opinions I care about. And—And now you. I'd be kidding myself if I said I didn't care about your opinion. Because from the moment I decided to call you  _tatus,_ things kind of changed in that second."

"My thoughts in that moment were so jumbled. I couldn't believe you were serious. I couldn't believe that we were actually going to do this. And right then, you became my girlfriend. Even if you weren't there yet. Even if it wasn't black and white. When you asked me to trust you, I knew that I had to."

"So I could ask you the same question. What attracted you to me, Jace?"

"A lot of the same. I couldn't have you and I knew it. I wanted to take you for my own anyways, regardless of what anyone said. At first, I was consumed with lust and almost an envy. I wanted you and I couldn't have you. I was frustrated and had no idea what to do, and we were basically throwing ourselves at each other since the day we met. Though I've never had girls throwing themselves at me. There's really only been Tamiyo and Kiora. And the one time Drana and I..."

"Fair enough," Liliana says, a laugh on her lips. She knows it's true just like I do. She reaches across the table and laces our fingers together as we wait on the check.

"You've come so far since the day you flinched in mass. I am so proud of you, I can't even tell you." I lean across the table and kiss her on the nose. "But I do have another question."

"Shoot," she says, still smiling.

"Why  _tatus_? Out of all the nicknames, you picked daddy. Why? And you even looked it up in Polish. Why did you do all that just for me?"

"I don't know. It just felt right. I knew that I couldn't look you in the face You're not as harsh as a sir, you love to play with me, and you take great pride in helping me do things. You and I both know that I have some sort of 'daddy issues' or whatever. I was looking for a person to try and patch the gaping hole in my heart that my dad has left. That Ashiok left."

"I hope that you let me do that. I will love you better. I will glue you back together. I will love every inch of you. Just let me fall."

"If I fall, could you let me down easy,  _tatus?"_

I answer her with a smile and she lies her head on my shoulder as we start up the car.

"I've had a really nice time tonight, Jace," she says as we make our way to the second part of the date.

"We're not done yet,  _leesi."_

_"_ Oh?"

Just as she says this, we pull up at the aquarium. Her smile starts to fade and I can't understand why. She had such a good time last time.

"Grab the bag, doll. I have a huge surprise for you. Get the smaller bag out of it and go change."

"Ch-Change, Jace? What are we doing?"

"You'll see my love, you will see."

* * *

I also picked out a bathing suit for her when I went dress shopping. Well, I took Avy and Emmara and they picked it out. They asked me what I was doing, and I just blushed and told them not to worry about. She walks out in it, and they were both right that it would look amazing on her. The top is a bright pink that ties in the back, a gold clasp holding the straps. The bottoms are ruffled on the butt and have gold loops where it comes together. The color goes absolutely perfectly with her dark skin, her long black hair falling in waves. The once cool room was now rapidly rising in temperature. I feel heat pooling in my cheeks and below my waist. I take a steadying breath. I'm not about to get riled up right now.

"Do you like what you see,  _tatus?"_

"I know you're not a pink type of girl, but it looks amazing with your skin."

"So take a picture."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I trust you."

I pull out my phone and snap a few pictures, one of her playing with her hair and one of her with her hand on her hip, turning toward me. I love that you can see her dimples of Venus, and I'd be lying if I said that that perfect ass of hers didn't send me into a rage.

"Besides," Liliana says, "If you're having fun without me, it should at least be to me."

"Mmm, but why do that when my  _leesi_  is more than willing?"

"As far as I'm concerned if it's not in me, it's a waste."

So much for not popping a damn boner. I'm not sure if she's talking about my hard cock or cum, either way, it's hot.

"What?"

"You heard me,  _tatus."_

_"_ What exactly are you talking about?"

"As many times as you can get it up, I'm making it my personal job to get it back down, but I wasn't talking about you getting hard. I want to taste you or be able to physically feel the mess you made, that way I know you were there. It's just a gentle reminder of who I belong to."

"Lili, you know I don't see you as property," I say, but she cuts me off.

"I know that, and that's not what I meant. That's not what it is about, at all. Do you think for one second that if you saw me that way that I would still be here? Because I have had enough of that for one lifetime. But you are different, so different. The fact remains that I am giving myself to you, therefore I am yours," she says simply.

I take her hand and lead her through the back part of the aquarium, all the way to Titan's enclosure.

"Um, are you going swimming?"

"Well,  _we_ are, love." She looks as if her worst fear has been confirmed.

I jump into the water and wait for her to follow, but she doesn't. She sits on the slippery rock that we had to climb to get up here and dips her feet in the water, but doesn't make any moves to join me.

"Come on, doll."

"Um, I think I'll just sit up here, and watch you and Titan if you don't mind."

"Oh, this is supposed to be the second part of our date,  _leesi._ Come to papa," I say, smiling.

"Um, I really don't want to get my hair wet." She says this with trepidation, as if she's hiding something.

"Lili?"

"I'm fine, I'll just watch you and the precious baby."

"Get in the water." My voice isn't harsh, but it is stern. She know that I'm asserting authority, acting on our dynamic. I'm her dominant in this moment, not her boyfriend.

"JJ.."

"What, doll? What's wrong?"

"It's just—I just—"

" _Leesi?"_

"Yes, papi?"

"Can you swim?"

Blood rushes to her cheeks, and she hangs her head. That's why she doesn't want to get in the water. She's scared. I don't know what happened, but I intend to fix it.

"Liliana Raelynn Vess. I promise right now that I will catch you. I will always catch you. These arms of mine, they are always open for you. All you have to do is jump. I will catch you. I will never let anything hurt you if it's in my power to stop it.  _Jump._ I know you can. Trust your  _tatus_. Let's do this for real, Liliana. I will never let you fall. Ever. So jump. I will always catch you. Now come to me."

She bites down on her lip and and jumps, any semblance of hesitation gone. Her resolve was strengthened by my spiel. She jumped.

To me. For me. And I couldn't ask for more.

Our lips meet for a long moment, and we both pull back breathless.

"Let go of papi, I'll grab your hands and you just kick." I do so and she freezes for the slightest second, but when I grab her hands, she's okay again. She still looks scared, but she's starting to smile.

Titan swims over and nudges us, causing Liliana to laugh.

And that's the closest to heaven that I'll ever be.

* * *

When we get out, she's shaking. I don't know if it is from fear or from being cold, but after I make the five minute drive back to the house, we are going to have a cuddle session, because I pushed her limits and she needs aftercare. Plus, I need to feel connected to her. I cannot wait to take her, but we will get there soon. When we get to my room, I strip down to just my boxers. I've been looking forward to this session since last week. I know I'm going to start out slow, teasing her, and then work my way up.

"You are the best boyfriend, Jace. Oh, and by the way, how did you like seeing my talents the other day?"

"Doll, the most beautiful girl in the world gave me a lap dance. It doesn't get much better than that." She smiles, almost bashfully.

"Are you ready to play?"

"Yes,  _tatus_!" She sounds so eager.

"Go change and brush your hair and stuff if you want. I'll be waiting on your bed. We're going to take a quick break and then papi is going to push you a little. Is that okay? Are you going to be a good girl?"

"That is a-okay with me."

She walks over to her bathroom and I make to follow, but she holds up a hand. I go and busy myself with a comic until she's ready to go. She's standing in my doorway with a robe on. She doesn't look like the shy girl from the aquarium, she's happy and confident.

"Before our playing starts, there's something I need to do."

"And what's that papi?"

"Come here." I open up my arms and allow her to curl inside. She's human. She's allowed to break. She's allowed to have emotions. And I don't know who stunted her there, but someone has, and I want to see her grow. I want to see her fly.

"Why did no one ever teach you to swim,  _leesi?_ Your father seems like the kind of guy that would make sure they could do everything like that, just because of his military background."

She drops her head and nods. "That's what he told me, too. Is that no daughter of his would be scared of water. I was five years old when he put me into the deep end of the pool without floaties. I almost drowned Josu. I was terrified. I haven't got in any water over three feet since. Until tonight. When you told me you would catch me."

"Oh, my doll baby. I'm so sorry that this happened to you, that he's such an insufferable asshole."

"I can deal with him being mean. He's always been mean. It's the blatant favoritism. And I just know that he's going to kick Josu out when he finds out about Lia, and that scares me. I've never been in a house without him, and the thought scares me. We've both been told about co-dependency, but it is what it is."

"I don't think he'll kick Su out. He says so much out of anger, he doesn't care if he hurts you or Josu, and that's why I don't have any respect for him. I honestly believe they are only together so that the eternities saw fit for us to meet." I say before I start again.

"We have to keep us a secret for now, doll."

"I know."

"How are you feeling?"

"Funny you should ask that, actually,  _tatus._ "

She stands and lets the robe drop to the floor in a heap. Her bra is a black lace number with light pink trim. Her panties match, except for the fact that they have three tiny pink bows on the back. My cock springs to life in front of me as she twirls, showing off her perfect body.

"Make love with me, papi. I need you."

"Do you want me to make love with you, or take you like we do?"

"I want you to pick,  _tatus._ It's not my decision."

"Good girl, but I was asking you because I wanted to know." I tip her head up, lust evident in her eyes, but it's accompanied with something else as well. Care. Heart.

"I think you show me you care when you do what I asked you to," she says, the tiniest of smiles lighting up her eyes. She sits on my lap as I bounce one of my knees, the smile grows.

"Sometimes it's the littlest things you do, Jace."

"Like what?"

"Like teaching me how to swim, like helping me with calculus. Like bouncing your knee because you know it's soothing to me," she says, blushing. "And that's what makes me want to give myself to you. Because whether you know it or not, you give me part of you, too. I know it takes a lot to do this."

"You're worth it. Lay down, put your arms above your head, wrists crossed."

"What are you doing?" She inquires of me, but I just give her a sly smile and bind her wrists together. Then to the bedpost. She bites her lip to hold back a moan, and then her breath is staccato. The air is almost electric with tension, and I'm kind of clueless as to where to go next. I want her body to be infuriated with the lightest touches that I can give.

"Spread," I say, and she does so, without question. She thinks I'm going to give into her all at once, but that's not the way it's going to happen. I get on my knees in between her legs as she tries to pull my weight on top of her.

"No ma'am," I say with a slight smile. I take my fingertips and drag them from her temple down to her chin, over her neck and onto her collarbone. I unclasp the bra and she shakes it off. She's already squirming when I make it to her breasts, my thumbs make it to her nipples, already causing her to arch up to my touch. Good. I kiss her tummy and then her hips, which are already begging for my mouth. I give her center the lightest of touches, and one would think I had given her a body-rocking orgasm because of the sounds she's making.

"Mhm, I love it when you get needy for me."

Her only answer is a whimper. She keeps trying to reach for me before realizing she's bound and it is frustrating her, which is exactly what I wanted. My fingers trace her heated core, her wetness pouring onto me. She's writhing, bucking her hips, anything to get me where she wants.

"Jace… please!"

"Oh doll, we both know that's not going to get you anywhere but over my knee. Do you want to try that again?"

" _Please, tatus."_

"Oh love, I don't think you want it very much."

_"Papi, please..."_

I reach up and undo the binds to the bed, but not her wrists. Her eyes flash open when I do this, and I'm still sitting on my knees in between her legs. I'm absolutely  _throbbing,_ of course, there is nothing I want more in this moment than to spread Liliana's tight little hole and fuck her sore, but I have to have control over the situation.

She hasn't begged nearly enough.

I decide to give her some relief, but I feel it's only made her more aroused. Two of my fingers slide into her much easier than normal, because of how turned on she is. Her body begins to clench on mine, so I pull them out nearly as quickly.

"Agh! Why?" Her voice is strained, infuriated.

I just smile. As much as I want her mouth, I want  _her_ more.

"Because I'm tired of waiting."

I hook her right leg over my shoulder and sink into her, slowly. Her back arches and I groan, she's so  _perfect._

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please,  _tatus_?" she whimpers.

"What do you want, doll?"

"Fuck me!" She very nearly yells, but then tacks on a "Please, papi," at the end, as to avoid any undesirable consequences.

I chuckle and do exactly that. Hard. Fast. Unrelenting. Just like we like. She's grasping at the sheets, and for once, she doesn't have to hide her moans. Which is hurrying me along, so when her eyes ask for her, it's a mere nod and grunt. How do I even words? I feel her body give in to mine, the tightening and then subsequent loss, as I lose myself in her.

" _Mother Mary,"_ she says, just as I collapse onto her.

"It's always so quick with you, my god. So, I don't know. You're perfect. Being in you, my god."

"It always is. I don't know. You make me feel full. In more ways than one."

"Maybe one day you'll let me make love to you."

"You just did, didn't you?"

"You know what I mean. Also, I'm keeping these."

I hold up the pair of black lace underwear and she does nothing but laugh and curl her back into my chest. I wish I knew how to get her to open up to me, but for now, this has to be enough. I know she's trying, and for right now, I will make that be enough. She flips over and interrupts my thoughts, so I kiss her on the top of the head and ask her what's up.

"Nothing," she responds, "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

 


	11. Hanging By A Moment

_**A/N: I'm aware that I'm making a cardinal sin (no pun intended) when it comes to writing. But from here on in, Seven Deadly Sins will switch to third person just so the ground is easier to cover than first. I'm sorry for such a long hiatus, it was due to a bad environment that tumblr created and I had to rework a lot of what I was doing. But with some encouragement from my beta, houndoomandgloom and the cowriter for some of my fics, lightningthekid, I think I've finally got it back on track.** _

* * *

" _Tatus,"_ Liliana whined at him. It had been a good week. They'd spent every night together, loving, kissing, making love. He couldn't help the sinking feeling that things would change when their "parents" got back, though he wasn't exactly sure how it would happen. Liliana tucked Jace's hair behind his ear and kissed the side of his face. "We don't have much longer just us," she breathed right in his ear. "I want to play," she continued, nipping on his earlobe. "Please?"

"Naughty little baby doll," Jace sighed but returned her kisses. They were laying on the living room couch, her in her bra and panties from last night and he in a pair of pajama pants. She'd made them both pancakes and then they'd found their way in here, laying together, watching the latest episode of  _Game of Thrones,_ or their newest episode anyways. They felt like they were never going to catch up. Liliana snuggled in closer, his hands got greedier, taking her ass in one hand, gripping it, and then squeezing her breast firmly, nipping at them. She squeaked into the quietness and a low growl rumbled in Jace's throat. He loved making her this way, making her make these noises for him. Her breath was staccato at best, her heart rapidfire beating against her chest. Jace pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to kiss there- roughly, no mercy, sucking and occasionally biting at the spot on her shoulder.

"You are mine," he crooned in her ear. There was a sense of authority to it, but love rang throughout it as well. Liliana knew that she was falling for him, that nothing could stop this, they were in too deep.

"Yes,  _tatus_ ," Liliana moaned into the armrest of the couch, she felt Jace's cock twitch against her leg. She wanted to pull him deep inside her, until he was the only sensation that she had. "All yours, I was made for you, this body, this heart," Liliana panted as she felt two fingers push her soaked panties to the side and then enter her hot, soaked center. "Is yours." She whined as Jace started to move them, aching for more, wanting their rough play session that they'd had before. Jace kept his pace with his fingers before pushing Liliana's hand down to his manhood, she didn't have to ask, she knew what he wanted from her, so she steadily wrapped her hand around his manhood and began to stroke, as her body cried out for more than just his fingers. She knew that Jace would never be that easy on her, not after saying she wanted to play. She wanted to choke on every inch of his cock, not just please him with her hand, she wanted to be pinned and fucked and taken and  _used,_ by him so that afterwards they could revel in what these strong feelings were. Her mind flitted back to the other day at the aquarium, when he said he'd never let her go, and her body gave more to him.

"You're soaking my fingers, doll," Jace crooned at her.

"Mpfff.." Uh huh, you're the only one who can do that to me  _tatus,_ you know you always have me right on the edge..

"Good, that's where I want you," Jace patted her head, rubbing on her hair, "Good girl," Jace said, kissing in between her breasts and making her arch into him. He was hungry for her pleasure because he knew that he was the one giving it. Jace sped up the pace of his fingers until she tightened around him.

"I want you to taste what I do to you, come, doll baby, please…"

"Jace!" Liliana's voice was loud, almost a scream, a moan behind it. Her body let go of the orgasm, soaking Jace's fingers with wetness, her nails digging into her boyfriend's shoulder.

"My good girl, my perfect girl," his breath catching in his chest.

Liliana felt her mind slipping into subspace: She wanted to please Jace, she wanted to taste him, to  _take_ him, to make him moan, to hear his name pour from her lips. She needed it. Before she could even ask anything, ask him what he wanted, he just took what he did. He pushed her legs apart, and pushed his fingers into her mouth. Liliana arched and dug her fingers into the couch beside her.

 _Is this what I taste like?_ Liliana thought. She moaned around his fingers.

"Suck them like you would my cock baby doll," Jace said, breathless. He grabbed her hips and she clamped on his fingers harder. He hitched one of her legs over his hip,

" _Tatus! Please,"_ Liliana nothing short of begged. Jace felt his cock throb against his pajama pants. He had wanted to see her pleased, and now she knew that it was time for her body to be used for his pleasure, and she loved it. She loved being his  _leesi,_ his doll baby, where her father had failed to make her feel important, Jace made her feel like a queen. Ashiok had made her feel like nothing but something to look at and for her to give into his demands, but Jace always took care of her first, cared for after, and she loved giving him her body. She wanted to give him all of her heart, too, but he told her to take her time, and she would.

She was spread, soaked and ready for him. She was flushed and Jace's couldn't take the throbbing below his waist. Liliana locked her leg around his and Jace placed his mouth on her shoulder and pushed himself into her.

"Jace!"

" _Fuck, Leesi, fuck,"_ Jace moaned. "So tight, all mine," Jace filled her; her legs wrapped around him tighter, pulling more of him in.

Jace's hand landed hard on Liliana's ass and she yelped but Jace felt her get wetter around her manhood.

"Mmmm… someone likes being my little cockwhore," Jace said. Sometimes, he was still uncomfortable with the names but the fervent nodding and Mhmmmm from Liliana made him that much harder, that much needier, that much more  _his,_ and he'd willingly give her what she needed too. He very rarely was left in charge of anything, and Liliana giving him this meant everything to him, too.

Jace pounded into her relentlessly, grabbing onto her hair and digging his nails into her hips. Then, he took his fingers out of her mouth.

"Tell me who you belong to," Jace said. He needed to hear it, he needed to know he was doing this right.

"Yours, every part of me is yours, I'm yours, I'm your love, your girlfriend, I'm yours, Tatus PLEASE!" She clenched around him and he felt his own orgasm building. He untwisted their legs and brought Liliana's mouth down to him as he flooded her mouth with him. She had tasted herself, but he tasted better. She closed her eyes and let him ride out the orgasm in her mouth, thrusts present every other second. He pulled out of her and she swallowed him, and he pulled her close into him, her head flush with his bare chest.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"No, thank you, doll.." That was perfect, amazing…

Liliana pulled Jace's long shirt over her, the one she'd slept in last night, next to him of course, and lazily went in to check the crockpot lasagna she'd put on for lunch. Unfortunately, by the time that it was done, Rafael and Kate would be back and they would have to share. Liliana hated hiding this. He was her biggest secret and she couldn't stand it, part of their dynamic was being his, every single part of every single day and this was just a way to put a stop to that. She put her head down on the table and sighed, Jace's arms wrapping around her in the next second.

"What's wrong, doll?" Jace said to her, concern laced thoroughout the words.

"I hate this secret," she whispered, barely audible. But before Jace could respond, they both heard the key turn and jumped away from each other. Life was back in gear, she guessed.

* * *

Josu drummed his fingers on the side table of the doctor's exam room. They still hadn't told anyone but Marcela that she was pregnant- and the people she'd blurted it out in front of. Josu was excited. He was almost done with school. They could make this work. The only thing he could see was Rafael somehow making them give up the baby, because no good Catholic man would ever suggest the termination of a pregnancy, not that Josu would ever do it.

Kaalia squeezed Josu's hand. She knew how nervous he was, and that they were both thinking about how Rafael would react to this. It would tarnish his image within the church and within the military buddies he had, for his oldest son to have had a child outside of marriage. He'd ignored or refused to accept the fact that Kaalia and Josu were having sex, but now there was no denying it. Kaalia and Josu had created a tiny life together, and he or she was theirs, and it wasn't up to Rafael or Kate or anyone else to take it away from them.

The doctor came in with her ultrasound machine and a doppler, there was no more denying it after this moment. Their baby wasn't just a line on a pee stick. It was a living, moving baby with a heartbeat.

"I love you, I love you so much," Josu said. Kaalia squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry," she told him, dropping her head.

"Don't ever apologize for the life we made, don't apologize for what our love did, what or love can do, what we will do together.

She closed her eyes as the doctor put the cold gel on her tummy, she squeezed Josu's hand tighter.

"Well, you're not far enough along for a gender yet," she said. "I'd say about eight weeks. And he or she is moving around a lot," and I'll turn up the volume so we can hear the heartbeat.

The steady  _thump, thump, thump_ was there. Tears sprung to Josu's eyes, Kaalia cradled him to her. He wondered to himself how both Aurelia and Rafael had been able to leave the three of them so easily. He never wanted a night apart from them, from this tiny family that they created. It wasn't what anyone in his family wanted and he knew the only support he'd get was from Marcela and Liliana. But in that moment, Josu didn't care. He listened to his baby's heartbeat and let the tears come. This family, this was  _his, theirs,_ and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone take it away.

Once she heard the beating of their baby's heart, Kaalia understood what Josu meant about apologizing. He or she may have been an accident. They may have been many, many things. But he or she was theirs. She turned to Josu, the only person who'd ever loved her wholly, who had seen her for who she was and said the most heartfelt words she thinks she'd ever uttered to him.

" _Thank you,"_ she said, Josu cradling her tighter.

* * *

"I promise it won't be forever," Jace said, but he backed off of Liliana's ear. Kate and Rafael walked in, dropping their bags at the door, and both of them wanted hugs. Jace felt sick at his stomach. He allowed the general physical touch as well his mother. His only thought is that his body was Lili's and he didn't want anyone else touching it, family or not. His father may be the only exception. He and Liliana had made plans to go over there tonight, underneath the guise that Liliana would be going to Drana's, Su would be with Lia. He guessed that they had bought it when they had told them over text.

"How was your week, you two?" Rafael said, his voice louder than his usual boom.

"It was fine, she went to ballet, I went to work, it was pretty normal." Jace said. Liliana busied herself with her cooking. It was almost done and would make a good lunch, she knew. "She finished her final for calculus and her grade will be in soon," Jace continued. "I went to class. That's it," Jace finished.

"So you took good care of my girl?" Rafael smiled.

Liliana couldn't help but smile, the taste of Jace still on her lips, she could still feel the ache he created between her legs.  _He sure did._

"The best." Jace smiled, it was almost a smirk. Rafael seemed happy enough. Liliana fixed her plate and grabbed a TV tray for upstairs, Jace following suit.

"You're still coming to Dad's tonight?" Jace asked her.

"Mhmm," she nodded, putting her feet in Jace's lap as he ate. She did the same, neither of them talking. O' Malley jumped into her lap, hoping for a noodle or two. This is why Josu had nickednamed him  _diabeto._

"It won't have to be a secret forever, I promise." Jace said, gripping her ankle, just to show her he was there.

"How won't it be?" Liliana said, choking back her tears. "I just want you. And they'll never let me have you.. I… I… I…"

"You?" Jace said.

"I love you," Liliana stammered.


End file.
